The Day After Tomorrow
by annabel1
Summary: *COMPLETE* Starts with the episode 'Help wanted', Lorelai and Rory are fighting, Jess and Rory aren't.
1. Chapter One

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess and things develop from there. 

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: R (probably PG for the first few chapters, but as soon as I get to the interaction between Rory and Jess it's gonna be R)

A/N: This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic, and especially my first story in English (which is not my first language). Therefore, if you notice some grammatical errors or the language is just terrible, please inform me but be gentle about it, please. All feedback and criticism is welcome, especially constructive criticism. I guess some might say that Rory is out of character, but this is how I'd like to see her and the R/J situation

And some lines of this first chapter are from the original show, I'm just borrowing them. The chapters after this one, will be all mine… 

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter 1

Richard's new office had it's opening party, and the natural guests were Emily, Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai and Rory had just arrived, Emily and Lorelai were drinking some champagne while Rory was getting water for herself.

"Dad's really in his element, isn't he?" Lorelai said to her mother. 

"And happier than he's been in years. Oh, there's Rory. I was wondering where she's – what's that on her arm?" 

"Oh, I was gonna tell you about that." Lorelai said as they went to see Rory. 

"Hi Grandma." Rory said and then listened when her mother tried to explain Emily that bees had attacked Rory and forced her to wear a cast.

"It's a just a hairline fracture" Rory finally managed to say. "I got in a car accident." 

"What?" Emily said in shock and stared at her granddaughter. 

Lorelai didn't seem too happy about her daughter revelation but Rory was persistent.  

"I got in a car accident." 

Emily proceeded to blame Dean's car for the accident, when Lorelai quickly announced that Dean actually had nothing to do with the accident. 

"Rory was with Jess."

Emily was quiet for a minute, then she looked at Lorelai and said

"I thought you were going to keep that boy away from her." 

"Do we have to talk about this now?" was all that Lorelai could come up. 

"Yes, we have to talk about this now. The child has a cast on her arm. I don't understand how you could've been so irresponsible." 

Rory had been listening to the two women and felt that she had finally reached her limit.

"I gave him the keys" she said calmly. "I told him to drive. He wanted to drive back to Luke's and I said no. I wanted to keep on driving and that's when we got into the car accident. This is just as much my fault as it is his, maybe more" 

"Rory" Emily said in shock but was cut off by Lorelai. 

"I've got this, Mom. Can I see you in the hall for a second, Rory?" 

They walked into the hallway and Lorelai grabbed her daughter's arm.

"Hey, what the hell was that?" 

"I'm sick of this. I'm sick of everyone treating me like I'm some kind of mindless idiot being led around by a guy." 

"No one is treating you like that" Lorelai insisted. 

"Everyone is, the whole town is. . . Taylor, Babette, Dean. Everyone in my life, including you, is refusing to believe that I was just as responsible for what happened that night as Jess was." Rory said and tried her best to remain calm. 

"Really? Were you driving the car?" Lorelai practically screamed at her.

"No"

"Then you weren't as responsible"

"What if it'd been Dean, huh?" Rory couldn't control herself anymore. "What if Dean had been driving? Would everyone be assuming that it was his fault?" 

"No, because if Dean had been driving there wouldn't have been an accident because Dean is a much more responsible kid who loves you and would've been driving more responsibly." 

"How do you know that Jess wasn't?" Rory cried out. 

"Hi. . .it's Jess." Her mother said with a clear trace of loathe in her voice. 

"Oh, right, Jess is the antichrist, I forgot. He wanted to get into an accident. He was looking for something to hit because he's a murderer with a death wish and he wanted to kill us both, right?" 

"I know you think that Jess is your friend, but he's not. He is a completely out of control, really angry kid who has no respect for Luke, who has no respect for me..." 

"It was an accident!" Rory shouted at her mother. 

"And he was driving!" 

"So, what, no matter what I say, you're just gonna choose to blame Jess?" 

"Yes, I choose to blame Jess." 

"Just because you hate him?" 

"That's right!, Lorelai yelled at her daughter. "I'm sorry, but when my daughter comes home broken I get to hate the guy who broke her. That's how it works. He's gone, I win. You are wearing a cast and I get to hate him forever!"

"No mum, you don't win. You just ended up making me wonder why I ever thought you were my best friend, why I ever thought you cared about my happiness and why I ever respected you. You don't know Jess and I can see that you don't know me. And I really don't have any idea about who you are!

Rory left her mother standing in the hallway and ran outside. She was just in time to catch the bus to Stars Hollow and once she got in and sat on an empty seat, she closed her eyes. She didn't know what had just happened. She replayed in her mind everything her mother had said to her and everything she had said back. And she didn't regret any of it, in fact she had never felt so free in her life. She was her own person and it was about time for her to make decisions for herself. Her mother didn't seem to be able to accept that, but that would have to change now. She couldn't go back to the way things were before, she didn't want to.

*Star's Hollow*

It was nine o'clock when Rory walked down the street and saw Luke getting out of his car. 

"Hey" she said after walking up to him.

"Rory"

"You're back?"

"I'm back"

They looked at each other for a minute, finally Luke asked her if her hand hurt. Rory shook her head and asked if Luke had had a good time off work.

"It was okay. So, you want some coffee?"

"Sure, sounds good." 

They walked in the diner and Rory sat down by the counter. Luke asked Rory where Lorelai was and she told him about her grandfathers new office, leaving out the fight with her mum.

"That sounds nice" Luke said as he fixed the coffee. "Grab yourself a donut." 

"So, have you heard from him?" Rory said after picking one from under the cover. 

"Oh, no. I talked to his mom, though. He got home okay." 

"Good, that's good." 

"Yeah, good." 

"What about his stuff?" 

"Oh, I'm gonna send it." 

"Right, makes sense. Luke?" Rory said almost inaudibly  

"Yeah?" 

"It wasn't his fault." 

"I know it wasn't."


	2. Chapter Two

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess and things develop from there. 

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: R (probably PG for the first few chapters, but as soon as I get to the interaction between Rory and Jess it's gonna be R)

A/N: So, here goes the second chapter, hope you like it. I had many ideas about where I wanted to go with this story, I hope I chose the right one.. And thank you very, very much for the reviews..:)

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter Two

After the fight with her mum, Rory had got home around ten at night. Lorelai's car had been parked in front of the house, but she wasn't downstairs and so Rory didn't see her. Rory went straight to her room and to bed. But she hadn't slept until the early hours of the morning. She had been thinking, about her mother and herself, but most of all, about Jess.

*Lane's house, the next day*

Rory was sitting on Lane's bed and her best friend stared at her silently. Rory had told her about the fight she had had with Lorelai and Lane couldn't have been more surprised. Rory and her mother had always been on the same wavelength, they had been best friends who told each other everything. Now they weren't even speaking, and they hadn't seen each other after Rory had ran out of his grandfather's office.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Rory said and looked at Lane warily

"I'm surprised. But then again, I guess this was just waiting to happen. The fight about Jess, I mean."

"I know you don't like him, but… He's not what you think he is. He's just different from all of us. His whole life has been so different, he doesn't know how to trust people or even like people."

"He likes you" Lane said and smiled slightly. "I confess that he's not my favourite person in the world, but I believe you when you say that he's different with you. He seems to be a completely different person around you, maybe that's who he really is."

Rory was relieved to hear her friends words. "He can be annoying, I'll say that, but at the same time he's so intelligent, you should hear him talking about literature and things he really cares about." 

"Those things being you. Everyone can see that he's crazy about you. It's so obvious, the look on his face when he sees you. And the look can be seen on you face, too." 

Lane had suspected that Rory would try to deny her feelings for Jess, but she was wrong. Rory didn't say anything, she just nodded and then a wide smile spread on her face. She looked happy, happier than Lane had seen her in a while.

"I was up last night, thinking about him. If I didn't know it before, I know it now. I really, really, really like him, Lane. When I just think about him, I can't stop smiling. I feel weird, I think about kissing him and God know what else" Rory smirked as Lane's eyes were suddenly wide open. 

Lane and Rory spent hours talking. It was a Sunday and Lane's mother was at an antique fair, so they had no one to interrupt them. Lane was nervous for her friend, especially she was worried about Rory's relationship with Lorelai. They had always meant so much to each other, but now everything seemed so different. 

"I have to talk to Dean" Rory said as she was preparing to leave for home. "I thought I should do it today, I want to get it done."

"Even though you don't know how you'll find Jess and what he'll say when you tell him how you feel about him"

"Great, make me feel insecure!" Rory cried out laughing. "Whatever happens, I can't stay with Dean, when I want Jess. And I can't stay with Dean, just because my mother or this town wants me to. I have to do what's right for me."

Lane saw the determined look on her friend's face and silently wished that some day she would have the same kind of courage to stand up for herself as Rory did. 

"I want to sort things out with my mum, but right now, I can only concentrate on Jess. I can't let him slip away from my life"

"Everything's gonna turn out fine, you'll find Jess and you'll make up with your mum."

"I hope you're right" Rory said and started walking home. 

*The Gilmore House*

Lorelai was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Actually, she was sitting on the couch holding a book. She hadn't been able to concentrate, she hadn't been able to do anything. She hadn't seen Rory after the fight, she was worried about her and angry at her. Her mother had heard the fight between her and Rory and had been furious at both of them, especially Lorelai for letting her daughter run out like that. Emily had called the house three times that day to see if they had worked things out. Each time she had got the same answer, Rory wasn't there and Lorelai hadn't even seen her.  

Lorelai heard some footsteps on the porch, she lifted her book up again and pretended to read. Rory stepped inside and closed the door after her. The room filled with a silence that was completely unfamiliar to both Gilmores. Rory stood by the door and didn't know what to do, Lorelai still sat down and didn't look at her daughter. 

"Mum?" Rory said finally

Lorelai turned her head and was sure that she would hear an apology. Rory moved a bit closer, but didn't sit down. 

"I'm sorry about what happened last night. I'm sorry I said those things to you and I'm sorry you said those things to me."

Rory remained quiet for a minute, perhaps waiting for her mother to reply. She didn't, therefore Rory had only one more thing to say.

"But I guess it doesn't change the fact that we both meant what we said."

"Apparently." Lorelai said and she felt her heart sank. 

Lorelai wanted to do something to make things better again, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell her daughter that she didn't hate Jess, the only thing she could have said is that he was going to ruin her life. 

"You hate him and despise him and if that's the way it is, then there's nothing I can do about it. But you should know that there's also nothing you can do to change the way I feel about him. I know him, mum and right now all I want is be with him"

"And Dean?"

"I'm going over to his house now. I want to sort everything out"

"I see."

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other for a minute, neither said a word. They could both feel the barrier that now stood between them, and neither was ready or willing to do anything about it. Rory took a deep breath and went back out, leaving Lorelai alone, more alone than she had ever been in her life. 

Rory walked to Dean's house, like she had done so many times before. She knew that she would hurt him, but she knew she had to do it. She felt like a completely new person, it made her somewhat nervous, but in a way she liked it. She knew that there was something completely new waiting for her in the future. 

*The Gilmore House, Later that night*

Rory was lying on her bed, listening to music. It had been ages since she had had a Sunday night like this. Usually she hang out with Lorelai, but tonight her mother was working at the inn. Not that it would have changed much even if her mother had been home. In 24 hours they had gone from best friends to people who had very little to say to each other.

Rory had absolutely nothing to do. Of course she could have read or studied but she really didn't have the energy. It had been a rough day, not being in speaking terms with her mum and breaking up with Dean. They had been together for a long time, and Dean didn't seem very surprised when Rory had told him about her feelings for Jess. She had been open with him, and also told him about the fight with her mum. Dean hadn't said much, just stared at her and then asked her to leave. 

It was around ten at night when the telephone rang and Rory was forced out of bed. She had some trouble finding the phone, but eventually she located it behind the couch. She was breathing a bit harder than normal when she answered it and when she heard the caller's voice was, she was about to stop breathing all together. 

"Rory?" he said again when she remained silent. 

His voice sounded deep, it sounded even better than she remembered. Rory held the phone and a huge grin was soon on her face.

"Rory, is it you?" his voice said again, and this time she was able to answer him.

"Yea, it's me. I was just surprised to hear your voice."

"I didn't mean to bother you, you're probably hanging out with Lorelai, I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine. Really. Actually I…"

Rory didn't know what to say. She thought it wouldn't be the best idea in the world to tell him about her feeling for him over the phone, but she had to tell him something so that he wouldn't give up on her. 

"I broke up with Dean today."

There, is was out in the open. Now she just had to wait for his response. But it didn't come.

"Jess?" she finally said and was scared to death that he didn't care.

"I'm still here" she heard him say. "You just surprised me there"

"Yea, I sort of surprised everyone"

"Lorelai isn't happy, is she?"

"Not really, actually we're not speaking to each other at the moment. We had a big fight yesterday and.. But hey, you called me and here I am babbling on and on about myself. How are you doing?"

"I'm cool. But you know I did call to see how you were doing. I don't mind listening to you"

"Yea, I know" Rory said and Jess could hear that she sounded happy. "You know, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, I was just wondering how I might be able to find you."

"Well, lucky you that I called then, huh? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Rory wondered to herself if Jess had any idea about what she was going to say. She didn't know that Jess was just as nervous as she was. Before calling he had been worried about how Rory would feel about him after the accident, now he was nervous because of the break up. There was a little voice in his head that wondered if it could have something to do with him. 

"It's really not something I wanted to say on the phone. I was… You don't think you could consider moving back to Stars Hollow, do you?"

After a short silence, the reply came and she had been expecting it.

"Why?" Jess said quietly, feeling probably more vulnerable than ever. 

He felt his whole future depended on what she would say. Rory was glad to be so sure of her feelings, for the first time in her life, she had no trouble expressing them, especially to him.

"I want you to come back, Jess" her voice sounded soft and there was not a hint of doubt in it.

Again, there was a silence during which they both were smiling. Jess standing on the street in New York, Rory standing in the middle of her living room. 

"You sound sure about this" Jess finally said wanting to make sure she wouldn't change her mind. 

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Luke will have you back, he misses you. And I need you back"

Rory sat down on the coach and closed her eyes when she heard his words

"I'll be there. The day after tomorrow " 

A/N: That was it for now, I'll do my best to update soon, maybe Wednesday, but I have a busy week ahead of me. The title of the story is actually something I borrowed from a Danish band called Saybia. The Day After Tomorrow is one of their songs and the lyrics reminded me of Jess and Rory. I might post the lyrics here some time… Anyway, please review and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess etc. This mostly concentrates on the relationships between Jess and Rory & Rory and Lorelai. 

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: R (probably PG for the first few chapters, but as soon as I get to the interaction between Rory and Jess it's gonna be R)

A/N: I am so happy to get reviews, since this is my first fanfic, I was sure no one would read it.. Anyway, I'm really happy you don't think it completely sucks..:) I feel this story is moving on a bit slowly, but there's going to be more action soon, you can be sure about that. I just hope you like this, and please review!

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter Three

*Luke's, Monday morning*

Lorelai had left for work early and Rory was sitting by the counter alone. Not that Lorelai would have come to the diner anyway since she and Luke were still fighting about the car crash and Jess. And she wouldn't have come to breakfast with Rory, pretty much for the same reasons.

Luke had poured Rory some coffee and now that he was standing behind the counter, Rory decided to talk to him about the new situation. 

"Luke?" she said carefully and when he turned to see her, Rory smiled shyly. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yea?" he said and seemed a bit surprised. 

"Yea. About my mum and about Jess."

Luke put down the rag he was holding and seemed a bit worried. Rory wasn't quite sure where she should begin, so much had happened and Luke was unaware of it all.

"You and mum aren't talking, and it's because of Jess and the whole accident thing, isn't it?" 

Luke nodded cautiously. 

"Well, we're not talking to each other either, I mean mum and me. Because we had a huge fight about Jess."

"I see" Luke said and he had to admit he was worried. 

He had heard Babette saying something about the break up between Rory and Dean, but he had thought it to be impossible. Then again, he had noticed the special relationship Rory and his nephew had and therefore he wasn't really surprised if Jess had been the reason why Rory had left Dean.   

"You really like him, don't you?"

Rory looked at Luke and it felt good to see the kind look on his face. It was obvious that he could understand Rory's feelings, and it meant the world to her. Rory nodded and smiled, so did Luke. 

Rory proceeded to tell him about his phone call and the fact that she had asked him to come back. Luke listened to her quietly and had mixed feelings about what he heard. He was glad Rory and Jess had found each other, but he was worried about Rory's relationship with Lorelai as well as his own relationship with Lorelai. And even though he had really begun to care about Jess and had missed him the short time he'd been gone, he was also worried about Jess's relationship with Rory. Jess had come from a completely different world than the one Rory lived in, it would be a real challenge for both of them to try and make it work. 

After school Rory had met up with Lane and filled her in with the latest developments of her suddenly very exciting life. Lane was anxious to hear every detail of the phone conversation Rory had had with Jess and after hearing everything there was to hear, she had only one thing to say. Wow! Rory was her best friend and she wanted her to be happy. And the fact that Jess had called her just when she had realised how important he was to her, made it even better. It was fate, Lane had declared solemnly and her friend had agreed with a smile on her face. 

*Gilmore house, 9pm*

Rory was sitting by the kitchen table, she had just finished her homework. Lorelai was with Sookie planning her wedding to Jackson and Rory was now completely lost in her thoughts. These thoughts naturally consisted of only one person, Jess. She could still hear his voice in her head when she thought about his words. 'The day after tomorrow', he had said and his voice had been perfect. Rory smiled a bit, then she smiled more widely and when she was just about to grin, she suddenly became serious. The day after tomorrow was in fact tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would be back. In twelve hours she might see him again, he would be back. Rory got up and walked to the living room. She didn't know what to do, things seemed to be happening way too quickly. All of a sudden everything was upside down, she seemed to have lost all of her confidence in herself and her feelings. She had asked him to come back and he had promised to be there on Tuesday. Tuesday was tomorrow and she wasn't prepared. 

Rory grabbed the phone and dialled Lane's number. Mrs Kim answered and after some hard persuading Rory finally got Lane on the phone with five minutes to speak to her. 

"Lane!" Rory cried out and fell on the couch.   

"What's wrong?"

"Jess is coming back tomorrow" Rory whispered and sounded breathless. 

Lane was silent for a minute, then a smile rose on her face.

"So, you decided to panic?"

"Well, it wasn't really a rational decision… I don't know what to do!"

"What were you planning to do before you panicked?" 

"I didn't have a plan. I thought he'd just come back and everything would be great. I didn't have a plan…" Rory moaned quietly and Lane could hear that she was really upset.

"Calm down, Rory. I have to get off the phone soon so I'll make this quick. I know you and I know you really care about him. When he comes back tomorrow, you're going to talk with him. And that should be pretty easy since you two seem to be on the very same wavelength. Tell him how you feel and he'll tell you how he feels. If you get very lucky and he cares about you just as much as you care about him, and we know he does, then you'll probably end up doing something nice that doesn't involve talking."

Rory listened to her friend and took a deep breath. A picture of her and Jess kissing was suddenly clear on her mind and a smile was on her face.

"You've come this far for him, Rory. Don't even think about backing away now. This hasn't happened overnight, you felt a connection with him the first day you saw him and talked with him. You don't have to marry him tomorrow, Rory. Tomorrow is simply your chance to make something of that connection."

"Lane Kim, if I have never told you this before, I worship you. Honestly, thank you, I was about to go crazy."

"It's understandable that you're nervous, it would be worrying if you weren't. Just remember that you know him, he's not some stranger. He's Jess. And he's probably nervous, too"

"Yea, he is Jess." Rory said and smiled. "I'll let you know what happens after I've seen him."

"I count on you to do that!" Lane said laughing and wished her friend good night.

Rory put the phone down and went to her room. She lied down on the bed and thought that she had never wanted anything as much as this. It felt right, it had to be right. 

*Tuesday, 3pm*

Rory got out of the bus in Stars Hollow and felt her heart beat harder than it probably ever had. Her day at school had been terrible, she hadn't been able to concentrate, all she was thinking about was that the day after tomorrow was in fact today. Jess would be back, and as she walked toward Luke's she wondered if he was already there. 

Rory walked to the diner and tried her best to look calm. She went to the counter and Luke turned to see her. He had only one thing to say

"Upstairs."

Rory nodded slightly and Luke saw how nervous she was. Rory took a deep breath and headed for the stairs. She felt sick. She wanted to turn away, but something kept her going. She got to the door of Luke's apartment and before she even realised it, she had knocked on the door. She waited, for an eternity, she thought. Then she heard footsteps, then the door opened and then he was there.

Jess is standing right in front of me, she thought. He looked great, gorgeous, incredible, perfect. Rory knew she looked nervous, but then again, so did he. She didn't know that he had been walking around the apartment for the last two hours, not knowing what to expect when he'd see her. And now they were both there. 

"Hi" Jess managed to say and he smiled slightly. 

His smile made Rory smile and silently they went inside the apartment and Jess closed the door after her.

"So, hi" Rory finally said as they were standing in the middle of the room.

"Yea" Jess replied and looked her in the eye. 

Rory stood a few feet away from Jess when she realised that it was Jess. She knew him, he wasn't a stranger and he was probably nervous as well. So, she stepped a bit closer to him and took a deep breath. Jess tried to look calm when they were suddenly closer to each other than they had ever been. 

"I missed you" Rory said and when she looked into Jess's eyes, it was obvious that he knew how she felt. 

Jess lifted his hand and gently touched Rory's cheek. She closed her eyes instinctively and enjoyed the feeling of his warm fingers on her skin. His fingers descended slowly to her neck and traced her pulse. She shivered and opened her eyes. Jess's face was only a few inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath and she closed her eyes when his lips touched hers. It wasn't even a kiss, more like a gentle brush that made them both shiver. He placed his hand carefully on the small of her back and Rory honestly thought that she might faint. She had never experienced anything like it before, it was so intimate, there seemed to be so much more sexual tension between them than there had ever been between her and Dean. 

Jess's hand slowly stroked her back and when their lips met again, Rory responded to the movements of his lips without hesitation. They kissed slowly and gently, not wanting to break the magic of the moment they were in. Rory's hands wondered to his lower back, the other rested on his hips as the other moved up to his hair. She stroked his hair tenderly and he pulled his lips from her. He had a smile on his face, he looked happy. Rory couldn't help but smile when she looked into his eyes, but then her eyes wandered back to his lips. Softly he placed a kiss on his lower lip to which he hungrily replied. He pulled her closer, so that she was tightly against his body. Jess's hand came to cradle her face and as the kiss became more passionate Rory felt her knees getting weaker. Soon their lips parted, and Jess placed a line of kisses down to her neck. Then he stopped, she could feel his warm breath on her skin, his hands were tightly around her, so were her hands wrapped around him. Rory leaned her head to his shoulder and took a deep breath, he smelled good. She hadn't remembered the smell, it was very, very nice. 

They stayed like that for a while, it felt good, a bit like their bodies had been glued together. Then Jess took his hands from behind her back and pushed a bit further away. He looked serious when he said

"I was actually expecting a talk"

Rory smiled a bit and then stroked his cheek kindly. 

"Sorry to disappoint you"

"I think I can live with it" Jess smirked "So, did you ask me to come back just for this?"

"Sort of" Rory said smiling and placed another kiss on his lips. "You think you could do this on a more regular basis?"

"How regular are we talking about?" Jess said and dropped his hands to her waist

"Would you mind if this was a daily occurrence?"

Jess looked at her and he felt the whole situation to be rather unreal. He was holding Rory in his arms, kissing her when just a few days ago he hadn't been sure if he'd ever see her again.

"Are you sure about this, Rory? You just broke up with Dean" 

"I don't love Dean the way I should if we were together. And what I feel for you, really isn't what people normally feel for their friends"

"What do you feel then?"

Rory looked at him and she couldn't help but blush. It made Jess chuckle and therefore Rory blushed even more. 

"I want to be with you, I want you, Jess. I'm sure, really, really sure. Are you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he said and leaned a bit closer to her.

"I guess not" she replied before his lips were once again covering hers. 

A/N: Reviews, reviews, please!!!


	4. Chapter Four

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess etc. This mostly concentrates on the relationships between Jess and Rory & Rory and Lorelai. 

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: R (PG for the first chapters, but as soon as I get to the interaction between Rory and Jess it's gonna be R)

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! They really make me happy!:) Someone commented on the language, I know I have a long way to go before it's really fluent and I know it seems a bit simple, but I hope it doesn't bother you guys too much. I'm doing my best, and hopefully it is getting better. And about the whole replacing dialogue with paragraphs that sum things up, I know it's not ideal, but I'm just lazy.. I'll try to get rid of those things.

And this story is really rated R for a reason. This particular chapter really lacks R/J interaction, but don't worry, the next chapters will have plenty of Jess and Rory together and the rating will be R. And if someone would like to tell me what's the real difference between R and NC-17, I'm not really familiar with this rating-stuff. 

And after all this babbling, here's chapter four. Enjoy!

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter Four

Rory got home around six that evening and the joy she had been feeling about Jess was turning into nervousness about talking with her mum. Lorelai didn't seem to be downstairs and after changing out of her uniform, Rory climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door of her mother's bedroom.

Lorelai was apparently cleaning her closet and she turned to see Rory. 

"You're home"

Rory nodded and stepped inside. She sat on the bed and looked at her mother who was going through her wardrobe. Again there was silence which was finally broken by Lorelai.

"I heard Jess is back"

"Yea, did you talk to Luke?"

"No, Babette told me about it"

"Oh. I guess you and Luke haven't made up yet"

Lorelai was quiet for a minute, then she said that Luke was probably happy that Jess was back. 

"I think he missed Jess. Anyway, I just came home to do my homework, I'm gonna see Jess later"

Lorelai nodded and went back to work on her closet. Rory got up and went to the door.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy, mum"

Lorelai didn't turn to see her and Rory went back downstairs to do her homework. Lorelai sat down and stared after her, she really didn't know what to do. 

*The Bridge, 8pm*

It was dark, but when approaching the bridge Rory saw his figure sitting on the edge. She walked to him slowly and sat down beside him. Jess was holding a book, although it was too dark to read, and he put it down when he looked at her. 

"Do you feel weird about being back?"

Jess looked at her silently for a while, then he shook his head.

"Do you feel weird about me being back?"

Rory shook her head and smiled. Jess leaned a bit closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips. Then he pulled away and asked Rory if it had felt weird.

"It felt pretty good"

Jess smiled and then kissed her again, this time more passionately, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him tightly. Finally he broke the kiss 

"Did that feel weird?" 

"Well…" Rory said and blushed a bit. "That was perfect" 

"I thought so, too" Jess said and still held his hands tightly around her so that she could lean her head on his chest. "I'm sorry to break the romance here, but I was just wondering about you and you mum"

"Yea?" Rory said and stroked his thigh gently.

"Do you think you two can make up?"

"I don't know. The things I said to her weren't very nice and the things she said to me…"

"But they were about me" Jess interrupted and his words made Rory sit up properly.

"So?"

"Don't ruin your relationship with her because of me. She's your mum and you two have a good, although a very weird, relationship."

"Jess. I am crazy about you, and if someone starts telling me how much they hate you…"

Rory didn't say anymore when he saw Jess's face. No one liked to hear and know that there were people who actually despised them.

"You have people here who care about you. You have Luke and you have me. Don't think about anyone else" she said and smiled at him

Jess smiled too and Rory pulled him closer for a kiss. For the next few hours they just sat there, holding each other, occasionally saying something, but mostly just enjoying the feeling of their bodies so close together. 

*Luke's Diner, 8pm*

Lorelai stood next to the counter. She had had to push herself in, put she was finally there. The diner was practically deserted, just a few people were sitting by the window. Lorelai coughed a bit and soon Luke appeared from the kitchen. He saw Lorelai and stopped. They hadn't seen each other after the fight and the accident. They had exchanged some harsh words, and neither knew what to do now that they were in the same room.

"Lorelai" Luke finally managed to mumble and walked a bit closer to her

"I was hoping we could talk" she replied and looked around

"Let's go upstairs" 

Luke told Ceasar where he'd be and followed Lorelai upstairs. She was standing in the living room, looking into Jess's room.

"I hadn't had the time to send his stuff back to New York" he said and Lorelai turned to see him

"Look, I'm sorry. I was upset, I shouldn't have screamed at you, I was just going crazy because Rory was in the hospital"

Luke said nothing, he just looked at her. Lorelai sighed and asked him what he wanted.

"What do you mean?"

"I apologised, I told you I'm sorry. You have to understand that I wasn't thinking straight, I was worried sick"

"You came here, screamed at me, told me my nephew was scum, you acted like he was something completely worthless. He's not just someone you can hate, Lorelai. He's a real person, he's my nephew and I care about him, okay? There's nothing I can do about it, you love Rory because she's your daughter, well, Jess is my nephew and I love him, even I though I sometimes don't understand him. You don't know him, Lorelai, and I don't know him too well, either. But I think Rory does"

Lorelai looked away from him, and this time it was her turn to be silent. Luke walked to the other side of the room and tried to figure out what to say.

"Jess is a good kid. He cares about Rory and Rory cares about him. I don't want to see Rory getting hurt, I love her like she was my own daughter. But I don't think Jess is going to hurt her, I don't think he's ever cared about anyone as much as he cares about her"

"So, I should just tell them how happy I am for them?"

"I don't know, Lorelai. But it sure didn't help when you screamed at Rory and told her how much you despise him"

"I don't know what to do, Luke" Lorelai said and sat down on the couch. "I feel I'm doing everything wrong"

She buried her face in her hands and Luke didn't know how to comfort her. He sat down next to her and asked if she had talked with Rory.

"She told me about Jess and that they were together. She told me she was happy"

"What did you say?"

Lorelai didn't look at him when she replied. She hadn't said anything to Rory. She hadn't known what to say, she didn't know what she wanted to say.

"Talk with her tonight when she gets home"

"What am I gonna say?" Lorelai said and looked at Luke.

He didn't know. It was hard for him to try and understand Lorelai when she so clearly hated the boy he really cared about. Luke told her what he thought, and Lorelai listened to him without saying a word. Then she nodded, feeling confused and not at all sure about how she felt about anything. 

"Do you mind if I come for breakfast tomorrow?" she then asked after getting up.

"No, I don't mind" Luke said and couldn't help smiling a bit. "Make sure Rory comes with you"

"I'll do my best" Lorelai said and she left for home feeling hopeful and restless at the same time. 

*Gilmore House, 9pm*

Jess walked Rory back home, but decided to keep a safe distance from the house so he wouldn't have to confront Lorelai. They said goodnight and kissed before Jess started to walk back to Luke's. Rory went inside and found her mother in the kitchen, making coffee. 

"Hi" Lorelai said and looked at Rory attentively.

Lorelai really couldn't deny the fact that Rory was glowing. She looked happy, her cheeks a bit flushed and her eyes bright. Rory sat down beside the table and Lorelai did the same after pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"I went to see Luke"

"You did?" Rory said and it was pretty obvious that she was pleased

"We managed to talk properly and clear the air between us"

"That's good" Rory said while sipping the hot drink

"Yea, it's great. And I finally realised that I have to talk with you, too. I haven't been able to do that before because I really didn't know what to say to you. I didn't really know what I was thinking, everything changed so quickly that it took me some time to realise what happened"

"I know what you mean" Rory said and she smiled kindly at her mother

Lorelai took a deep breath and started to talk. She hadn't had a plan about what she'd say, she just said the things she knew to be true in her heart. She said she was sorry about the way she'd spoken of Jess, she said that she had been worried and angry, and thinking about her own situation years ago with Chris. 

"It's not easy for me to accept that you're not my little girl anymore. And it's not easy for me to accept that you really want to be with Jess. I know you're right when you say I don't know him, Luke said the exact same thing, but I can't tell you that I trust him and I can't tell you that I'm glad you're with him"

Rory nodded and was relieved to be having this conversation with her mother. 

"I don't expect you to love him right now, but I want you to give him a chance. He's not going to change, I wouldn't want him to. He's not going to turn into Dean, or the perfect gentleman. He's Jess and that's who he's going to be. He really cares about me mum, and I can't really believe it, either" Rory said and smiled. "He treats me like I'm his equal, he doesn't try to own me. And he's worried about my relationship with you, he doesn't want to come between us" 

Lorelai listened to her daughter and thought to herself that it was pretty incredible that she had a daughter who was this mature. Rory's words made sense, she couldn't deny that.

"So, now that we had this calm and rational conversation, does that mean that tomorrow morning you and I can go to Luke's for breakfast?" 

"I guess it does" Rory said and grinned. 

"Well, now I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted" Lorelai said and stood up

"Okay" Rory said and stayed sitting down. "I'm really glad we talked, mum"

"I'm glad, too" Lorelai replied smiling

"Good night, mum"

"Good night, Rory" Lorelai said and went to the stairs, but in just a few second she was back.

Rory turned to look at her mother who had a serious and worried look on her face.

"You really like him?" 

"I think I love him" Rory replied quietly

A/N: Please review! You'll make my day..:) 


	5. AN

A/N: So, my computer is really crazy and won't allow me to access ff.net. It's really weird, but it's done this before and it should come around some day. Anyway, until I can fix the problem, I'll be posting the story on a Yahoo group called RoryJess, or something like that. Hope you'll have the energy to go and read it there and still send me feedback. I really love you for all the reviews you've posted. And I'm really sorry for this, I'll try to come up with something soon, so I can return to ff.net (right now I'm on a school computer). Sorry and thank you!J


	6. Chapter Five

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess etc. This mostly concentrates on the relationships between Jess and Rory & Rory and Lorelai. I'm considering adding some Lorelai and Luke

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: So, finally it's starting to get closer to R

A/N: I'm sorry about these problems I'm having.. I don't know anything about computers, my ex-boyfriend knew everything so I never had to learn. Anyway, I'm at school right now, I'll try to update this here from now on. If that doesn't work, then I'm also posting this story on

And again, thanks for the reviews. I really am glad to receive praise, criticism or any advice you have to give. Someone said that it's too early for Rory to be in love with Jess, but they've known each other for quite some time before they really got together and I've always thought they really had a special connection right from the start. I sincerely believe that you can fall in love in a rather short time. And by the way, I'm Finnish, therefore experiencing some trouble with the English language. I'll do my best and try to make this thing as readable as possible. I really do appreciate you pointing out where I've gone wrong. About the use of the word 'mum', that's British English and that's what we study here. But I'll try to fix that and any mistakes I've made.. :)

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter Five

*Luke's, Wednesday morning*

"Luuuuuke!" Lorelai screamed as she stepped in the diner, for her it really felt like coming home. 

"Yea yea" Luke said when he turned to see her and tried to suppress a smile. "Sit down and I'll get you the coffee"

"Thank you, sir" Lorelai said smiling as sat by the counter with Rory

It definitely felt good to be back after such a long time. While Lorelai picked up where she had left off some weeks ago, flirting with Luke that is, Rory looked around and wondered if Jess had already got up.

"Luke, is Jess still upstairs?"

"Yea, go on up, Rory. And tell him I need some help down here, not that he cares…"

"I'll tell him. Enjoy your coffee mom" Rory said as she took her mug and smiled at Lorelai feeling better than in days  

"Enjoy yours too" Lorelai replied and watched her daughter climb upstairs.

Rory knocked on the apartment door but there was no answer. She wondered if Jess was still sleeping 

and carefully opened the door. Jess wasn't in the living room but the door to his room was cracked. She walked towards it and peeked inside. He was lying in bed, on his stomach and his eyes closed.

"Jess" she whispered not wanting to scare him.

He didn't move and when she got in, she couldn't help but smile. He looked great, he was wearing only boxers and his body looked just perfect. Rory took a sip of her coffee and then put the mug down on the nightstand. She sat down on the bedside and gently placed her hand on the small of his back. It was warm and she stroked his skin slowly. It felt weird touching him like that, she had thought about it often, lately very often, but it definitely felt right. She moved her hand up to his hair and then let it slip down his neck to the small of his back again. She wondered if he was awake, but he didn't show any signs of it. Rory lowered herself a bit and placed her lips on his neck, barely touching his skin. 

"Good morning, Jess" she whispered into his ear and as he finally opened his eyes he looked happier than she had ever seen him. 

Rory placed another kiss on his neck, then on his cheek and when he turned a bit, she kissed his lips lightly. Jess was now lying on his side and he lifted his hand and touched her cheek softly.

"Good morning, Rory" he said and smiled 

He pulled her down against him and placed light kisses on her forehead, her nose and her lips.

"It is a good morning, isn' t it?" Rory said as she laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

They stayed like that for a while, and it was new for both of them, the content they felt being so close to each other.  

Eventually Jess rolled them over so that Rory was lying on her back and he was on top of her. He pressed his face gently against her neck and breathed her scent intensely. His lips found her skin and placed a few light kisses on her pulse. Cautiously he opened the top buttons of her shirt and let his lips brush against the skin of her chest tenderly. Rory was lying under him, her eyes closed, enjoying the new feelings he aroused in her. Her other hand rested on his waist, feeling his skin in the tip of her fingers while the other caressed his messy hair. She shuddered when she felt his lips on her collarbone, slowly they moved up, first to her jaw line, then finally back to her lips. She pulled him closer when she took his lower lip between her teeth gently, first teasing him slightly and finally giving in to a playful and light kiss. Her heart was racing when Jess pushed his forehead against hers and sighed. 

"You have to go soon?"

Rory nodded and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"We should get up now or I'll lock the door and never let you out of here."

"That's something I really wouldn't mind, but I think Luke and my mom would begin to wonder where we are"

Jess smiled and pressed his lips against her once more, but this the time the kiss was not as playful as the others but much more passionate. It left Rory breathless when Jess pulled her up and she began to button up again. 

"You think you could wake me up like this every morning?" Jess said and stood up.

Rory looked at his muscular body and coughed involuntarily. Her reaction to him made Jess smirk, but when she got up and wrapped her arms around him again, he just held her close. 

"Don't temp me" she said smiling against his chest. "I have to go"

Rory returned to the diner and saw her mother talking to Taylor. She sat down next to Lorelai by the counter and just then she realised that she had left her coffee mug upstairs. She blushed a little and then turned to Luke.

"Eh, I forgot my coffee upstairs, Luke. Could I have another cup?"

Luke looked at her and was afraid to even think about what had happened upstairs to make Rory forget her coffee. He poured her some more and Rory thanked him feeling a bit embarrassed. Rory sat there drinking her coffee when she saw Lane outside on the street. She had completely forgot that she had promised to call her after meeting Jess the previous day.

"Mom" Rory said to Lorelai who turned to see her leaving Taylor babbling alone. "I have to go"

"You haven't even eaten yet" Lorelai said and looked surprised

"Yea, but Lane's outside and I have to go talk to her. I promised to call her yesterday and I forgot"

"Okay then" Lorelai said while Rory finished her coffee and put on her back bag. "I'll see you tonight"

"Yea, see you tonight" Rory said and smiled at her mother making her feel a lot better. "Thanks for the coffee, Luke"

"See you, Rory"

Rory went to the door and just as she was about to open it, he heard some noise from the stairs. He turned and saw Jess coming down. He had apparently taken a quick shower because his hair was wet. He saw Rory leaving and smiled. Rory blushed before running out to see Lane.

Lane saw Rory running from the diner and stopped to wait for her. When Rory reached her, she seemed annoyed and Rory looked at her apologetically.     

"I'm so sorry I didn't call! I was just so mixed up yesterday, so much happened…"

"It's okay" Lane said laughing at her friend's panic. "Do you have time now? I can't wait to hear everything!" 

"There's so much to tell" Rory said grinning and led her friend to the gazebo. 

They sat down and since Rory didn't have much time before her bus left, she had to be quick. She told Lane about their meeting at Luke's apartment the previous afternoon and the enormous amount of kissing that had followed. She told her about their night at the bridge and making a truce her mom.

Lane had a stupid grin on her face, when she listened to Rory. Suddenly, everything in her life seemed to be okay again. Actually, it was better than okay. Things seemed to be pretty perfect for Rory.

"And you haven't heard the best part yet" Rory sighed and looked almost disgustingly happy. "This morning, we went to the diner and I went to see Jess upstairs. He was still sleeping, in his boxers…"

Lane's jaw dropped when Rory told her about the events that had taken place only a half an hour ago.

"I can't even begin to tell you how I feel when he touches me. I've never felt anything like it in my life. Now that I know how it feels being so close to him, it's all I can think about. When he holds me I just get this really strange feeling in my stomach. I feel so good, that I almost feel sick. He's an incredible kisser and really… Whenever I'm near him, I don't have to think about what to say or what to do. I have to admit that when I was in his bed, I was thinking about… doing a lot more than kissing"

Rory blushed a bit while saying this, but seeing Lane's excited face she ended up laughing. 

"With Dean, I never even thought about sex. With Jess, I can't get enough of him. I feel I need to get closer to him, it's like the most natural place for me in the world"

"You're in love" Lane said and looked at Rory. "But sex is pretty serious, are you ready now that you just started this thing… He only came back yesterday"

"I'm not gonna have sex with him now, but I can't help thinking about it. Anyway, I'm in no hurry and I don't think he is either. We'll just let things go their own pace. Yesterday on the bridge, we just sat there holding each other. Honestly Lane, there's nothing better than being near him"

*Luke's*

Lorelai was sitting by the counter and now that she had got rid of Taylor, and she had her breakfast in front of her, she was pretty good, at least compared to the last few days. Jess had only passed by the diner leaving for school, so he hadn't had to make conversation with Lorelai. Luke was wiping the counter and after Jess had left, he looked at Lorelai warily.

"So, how did it go with you and Rory?"

"We talked, and it went reasonably well. I guess you could say that we agreed to disagree" Lorelai said and sipped her coffee

"Well, I'm glad you managed to clear the air"

Lorelai smiled, she was definitely relieved that she was again on speaking terms with Luke and Rory. Luke went to get some orders and when he came back, he decided to take a chance and ask Lorelai about Jess. 

"So, you're okay with Jess and Rory being together? 

Lorelai looked at Luke and she really didn't know what to say. She wanted things to get back to the way they had been before, but she knew that would never happen with Jess in Rory's life. All she wanted was for things to go back to normal. It wasn't that much to ask, was it?

"Let's just see how things develop" she said and smiled at Luke faintly. 

A/N: The next chapters concentrate on a particular weekend... rated R. But the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am. So, please send me feedback!:)

And finally, about this being an R rated fic. I've always thought that Rory and Jess share a strong physical bond as well as an intellectual one, that's pretty much the reason why I'm writing an R fic. I just hope you catch the emotion between them even in the sexual situations... I've heard many people say that R or NC-17 fics aren't believable or realistic, but I don't see why not. Sure some stories focus just on the sex, but hey, I don't mind reading those either and I'm sure all stories have their readers. And sex and physical attraction is a huge part of any relationship, at least in my point of view. And sorry about this insight on my opinions on sex..;)


	7. Chapter Six

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess etc.

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: R 

A/N: Okay, this is getting harder and harder to write. I had a clear plan about where this story was going, but right now I'm not so sure anymore.. Anyway, there is a point in all that's gonna happen in the next few chapters, but I have a feeling you guys are gonna say this is happening too fast. Hope you like it, though. I'll try to update on Monday, but you never know.. And thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!:) 

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter Six

The next few weeks passed quickly. There was a lot to do, Lorelai graduated from business school and Sookie's upcoming wedding demanded a lot of preparation. And for Rory there was of course Jess. They had spent practically every free minute of the day together since he had been back in Stars Hollow. Mostly they just read together and talked about literature, but they had also established a new ritual of their own, Rory waking Jess up every morning by climbing next to him in bed. 

*Luke's apartment, Friday morning*

Rory was lying next to Jess on his bed. She was dressed in her Chilton uniform, Jess was in his boxers.

"I'm so glad it's Friday" Rory sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "This is going to be an incredible weekend, no dinner with my grandparents, my mom and Sookie going to the spa for the weekend…"

"And what are you gonna do, all alone in that big house?" Jess asked her and placed a few light kisses on her cheek.

"I don't know, I might ask this one guy to stop by, we've been seeing a lot of each other lately, but I don't really know… With guys it's so hard to know if they're serious about you or not"

Rory had been smiling when she spoke, but after hearing her words Jess sat up so that he was supporting himself on top of Rory. He looked rather serious.

"I'm mad about you, you know that?"

There was a silence, when Rory looked at him and then smiling she pulled him tightly against her. 

For a minute they just stayed like that, finally Jess looked at his watch and pulled Rory up. Her bus was leaving in fifteen minutes and she still hadn't even had breakfast. They sat on the bed and Rory still hadn't let go of him.

"You really have to get going" Jess said and chuckled

"I'll go soon" Rory replied quietly and pulled him more firmly against her "I just don't want to let go right now"

"I'll come to your house tonight, then you can have me for as long as you want"

Rory eased her grip of him slightly, so that she could look at him. 

"You do know that you made my day perfect?"

"I thought I make everyday perfect for you"

"Someone's got a big ego" Rory said laughing when she finally climbed out of bed

She went to kiss him once more and then left for downstairs. Jess began to dress himself, but he had only got on his jeans when Rory was back in his room. He looked at her surprised and she pulled him tightly against her.

"I'm mad about you, too, Jess"

Her words made him smile and he held her firmly before forcing her out of the door. 

*The Gilmore house, 7pm*

Rory had finished all her homework so that the rest of the weekend she had nothing to do. Now she just waited for Jess to come. She was excited, they hadn't had a chance to be completely alone before, at his place there was always Luke and Jess wasn't exactly welcome to Rory's home. Even though Rory and Lorelai were now on speaking terms, Jess was still a subject not mentioned between them. Lorelai had not brought up his name after she and Rory had made up, and to Rory's surprise even her grandparents had been quiet about him. Every Friday night she had expected Emily to say something, but Jess's name had not come up once. 

But although Jess was not a topic in the Gilmore family, Lorelai hadn't wanted to leave Rory alone for the whole weekend. But since she had no choice, she had promised Sookie a spa weekend before her wedding, she had tried to persuade Rory to spend the weekend with Emily and Richard. But Rory didn't want to give up on the opportunity to be alone with Jess. She wanted to talk with him without anyone interrupting, she wanted to kiss him and have her arms around him and most of all, she wanted to fall asleep beside him. 

Jess walked in at exactly 7pm carrying videos and some pizza. Rory took the food off him and threw herself on the couch.

"Would you go and get some soda from the fridge, please?" she asked smiling while she took a look at the food.

Jess laughed at her and after getting the drinks, he sat on the floor in front of Rory. 

"So, Lorelai left?" he asked and gave Rory a coke.

"Yea, she'll be back on Sunday. But let's not talk about my mom, put on a movie and let's eat"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Jess said and picked out one of the films he'd brought. 

Rory made herself comfortable on the couch, her legs on Jess's shoulders so that he could stroke them gently, making her even more comfortable. They were practically at the end of the movie when Rory leaned forwards, wrapped her hands around him and placed a kiss on Jess's forehead.

"This is really nice, isn't it?"

"Yea" he replied and kissed her palm gently.

He began to kiss her fingers, slowly moving up her arm, when the phone rang. She cursed to herself and jumped over Jess to answer it. Jess looked at her curiously when she made a face and left the room. About ten minutes later, she was back.

"Apparently my mom asked grandma to check in on me. She seemed to be a bit worried about what I was doing"

"Did you tell her what you were doing?"

Rory smiled at him and sat down on the floor next to him. She wrapped her arms around him again and buried her head on his neck. 

"I told her you were here and we were watching movies" she finally replied and took a deep breath. "You know, I feel I can't really get enough of you"

Her words made Jess smile and he held her even closer to himself. He hadn't been this intimate with anyone before. Sure he'd had sex, but sex wasn't intimate, at least it had never been for him. It was sex, it was great, but it wasn't anything like this. He held Rory in his arms, the movie ended and neither knew what had happened in it. Rory lifted her head and looked at him apprehensively.

"Would Luke notice if you didn't come home tonight?"

Jess lifted his eyebrow and said that Luke was known to be somewhat observant. 

"I was just hoping that you could stay here, I could sleep next to you and you'd still be here when I wake up"

"Sounds tempting" he said and smiled. "But I think I should go to Luke's for the night, otherwise he might call Lorelai and have her back here in a second"

"True" Rory said and seemed a bit disappointed.

"You're tired" Jess said softly when Rory tried to suppress a yawn 

"Yea, it's been a long week"

"Well then, I'll carry you to bed" Jess said and when Rory wrapped her hands around his neck he lifted her up easily.

"You make me feel very light" she said laughing when Jess carried her to her room and put her down on the bed. He sat down beside her. "What are you doing there?" she asked and pulled him down by the hem of his shirt. "Just because you have to go home for the night, doesn't mean you can't stay for a few more hours"

Jess smiled and fell on his back next to her. She lay on her side looking at him, when he turned to her and placed a kiss on her lips. Slowly the kiss became more powerful, he placed his hand on her waist where there was bare skin between her t-shirt and jeans. His touch made her quiver and warily his hands moved up to the small of her back, stroking her soft skin smoothly.

"Jess" Rory said when they both needed some air, "Would you mind if I changed my clothes, I mean to something more comfortable so I can go straight to sleep after you leave?"

"Great, you're already planning what you'll do when I go" he said and smirked "Go ahead. I expect to have a nice view from here" he said and lifted his hands behind his head. 

Rory got up and took out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She laughed at the look Jess had on his face and then took off her jeans. Jess was somewhat surprised that she actually changed her clothes in front of him, but it just gave him the chance to admire her beauty. She put on her sweatpants and then removed her t-shirt revealing a dark blue bra underneath. Jess swallowed hard and didn't know where to put his eyes when Rory was briefly topless before pulling on her tank top.

"You know, Jess, I am your girlfriend, you can look at me when I'm naked. Chances are that some day you'll be forced to do that"

Jess laughed at her and pulled her on top of him. He opened her hair from its ponytail and looked at her.

"You're beautiful"

Rory tried not to blush, but she couldn't avoid it. She had felt very bold undressing herself in front of Jess, Dean had never seen her even in her underwear. But somehow with Jess, she didn't feel selfconscious at all. She loved the way he looked at her, the look on his face made her feel beautiful and desirable. 

"Well there, you don't have to blush when your boyfriend compliments you" he said teasingly

"Oh shut up" she laughed leaning down so she could kiss him   

His hands were on her waist; they had a firm but gentle grip on her, while Rory's hands wandered in Jess's hair. Soon Jess rolled them over so that he was on top again, giving Rory more access to his body. Her hands began to move down his back until they found some exposed skin at his waist. His skin felt incredible in her fingers and little by little her hands moved up under his shirt caressing his slightly muscular back. Jess pulled away from their kiss and began kissing her neck. He left a line of kisses on her neck, but when he saw her licking her lips, he immediately came back to kiss her. Their tongues met and he kissed her roughly so that she was left completely breathless and exhausted.  

Rory's hands moved back down and finally settled above his buttocks. At the same time Jess's hand moved slowly up her side, stopping beside her breast, cupping in tenderly. He heard a soft moan from Rory as he moved down to kiss her jaw line and the bare skin above her breasts. Slowly his fingers circled around her nipple and Rory arched her back to give him better access to her. She felt an immense need to be closer to him, and he watched her chest rising up to his touch feeling somewhat overwhelmed. His palm now covered her breast completely, warming it tenderly under his touch. 

Jess shifted a bit when Rory pulled him down for another kiss and she suddenly felt his erection against her. For a moment Jess thought he'd scared her, and that this was too fast for her, but to his complete surprise she wrapped her legs around his hips and instinctively began moving her hips against his. The friction created by their movements increased when Jess leaned on his arms and kissed Rory at the same time pressing himself more strongly against her. Rory couldn't believe the feelings she was going through. She hadn't even imagined a feeling this good; he pushed himself against her mirroring her movements and repeating the rhythm with his tongue. He had a hard time controlling himself, but he managed to be gentle with her, making sure than he didn't do anything she wasn't comfortable with. 

When they broke the kiss to take a breath, Rory's lips moved to his neck and again they rolled over leaving Rory on top of him. She only had to look at Jess's face to see that he was enjoying the situation just as much as she was. She leaned down, still moving against him and placing a gentle kiss on his ear loaf, then licking it in the same rhythm. His tongue found her neck, and it followed her pulse which was beating probably harder than ever. 

Rory was beginning to feel that she had completely lost her ability to think clearly. This was all very new to her, but still it felt so natural, she didn't even have to think about what to do. Then she heard a weird noise, it seemed to come from a distance. The phone was ringing, but it felt like it was ringing in a completely different world. She didn't want to hear it, she just wanted to be alone with Jess. 

"You have to answer it" he finally whispered in her ear and sat up so that Rory was on his lap.

His arms were still tightly around her, her lips were swollen and her cheeks flushed. She pressed her forehead against him and they both took a deep breath. Then she climbed off him and went to find the phone. 

Jess stood up and tried to get some control of himself. He was rather confused, the night had developed in a way he hadn't expected. Well, he had known that since they were going to be alone the whole night, things would probably get intense, but this had been more than he had ever expected. The passion that they shared was overwhelming, it was almost too much to bear. He sat down again on the bedside and took a deep breath. He honestly didn't know anything better than being near Rory, they way she made him feel was intoxicating. He smiled to himself, when Rory returned. Her hair was messy and she looked at him curiously.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Jess replied when she sat down beside him.

They kissed gently and Rory told him that the caller had been Lorelai. Rory had told her that she was just about to go to bed and that Jess was just about to leave.

"Although, I think it was pretty obvious what we'd been doing since I was a bit breathless" she grinned and played with his hair gently.

They looked at each other, both still feeling rather astonished by what had happened just a few minutes ago. They had both been utterly lost in the moment, without a clear though in their minds. Jess wrapped his arms around Rory and pulled her on the bed with him. She placed her head in his neck and breathed his scent. Lying next to each other, her other arm was resting on his abdomen. 

"You know, you and I go pretty well together"

"You think so?" Rory said and giggled. "I guess I can't argue with that"

She stroked his abdomen absent-mindedly and he pulled her a bit closer to himself.

"I've never done anything like this before" he said quietly. 

"What?" Rory said and lifted her head so that she could look at him. 

"This, holding someone. I've never felt this close to anyone"

Rory looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. But the strange thing was that although she had had a completely different life from his, although she had had a boyfriend she had really cared about, she had never been like this before, either. She had never lied next to Dean in bed like this, she had never felt this close to anyone in her life. 

"I haven't either" she whispered and lied her head down again. "I really wish you could stay the night"

"Yea, but I should probably get going soon. If I stay much longer, I know I won't be able to leave. I guess your mom calling was a blessing in disguise"

"Well, aren't we proverbial tonight?" Rory said and laughed lightly. "But don't go just yet, I still want to hold you for an hour or so"

"You'll be asleep in an hour" he said and the soft tone of his voice made Rory smile

"I'll go and brush my teeth, but stay here, I'll be right back" she said and kissed him before going to the bathroom.

When Rory returned, Jess was lying on the bed with a pile of pillows under his head. He opened his arms so that Rory could climb next to him. His arms around her, listening to the beating of his heart she asked him to tell her something.

"What do you want me to tell you?" he asked softly

"Anything. I just want to listen to your voice" she said quietly and closed her eyes.

A/N: Reviews, reviews, reviews….


	8. Chapter Seven

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess etc.

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: R 

A/N: I have a feeling you won't like this, but I'm hoping for the best..  But like I said before, there is a point in this... Anyway, if you only have the energy to send reviews I will love you..:) It's hard to know if someone's actually reading this, but I hope so and to those who have sent reviews, thank you, thank you, thank you! I know I'm really lazy at reviewing myself so… Okay, I'm babbling again, sorry! I just hope you like this, tell me what you think, good or bad! 

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter Seven

*The Gilmore House, Saturday evening, 7.30pm*

Jess touched Rory's cheek carefully with his hand. Her skin was so soft and she moved slightly in her sleep. He smiled, she looked so peaceful, just the way she had looked when he'd left her the night before. She had fallen asleep in his arms and now that he was back, she was sleeping again. He was sitting beside her when he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead not wanting to scare her. She blinked her eyes drowsily and looked so adorable to him. He kissed her nose lightly, then let his lips slowly descend to hers, only brushing them gently. 

"Jess.." her voice whispered and when she finally opened her eyes, she saw his face only inches away from hers.

He smiled at her, then shifted so that he was trapping Rory between his arms. She didn't have time to say anything, when Jess leaned in and gently kissed her bottom lip. She closed her eyes again, lifting her arms so that they were around his waist. Her mouth began moving against his, the kiss was slow and gentle, but enough to get the sleepiness out of her system. Gradually the kiss deepened, their tongues exploring each other, while Rory's hands made their way up his back underneath his shirt. When they both needed a breath Jess moved his eyes to Rory's low neckline which was much more daring than what she usually wore. He left a few tender kisses on her jaw line, going down her neck and finding her pulse. He sucked on it gently, then moving down again and finding the soft skin of her chest. He pulled further away from Rory so that he could pull her shirt up a bit, revealing her abdomen to him. She shivered when he placed a gentle kiss on her belly, then circling his tongue around her belly-button. He kissed her, finding the pulse on her stomach, at the same time moving his hands upwards.   

His touch on her body made Rory feel light-headed. She sat up, and Jess looked at her hesitantly, but to his surprise Rory simply stood on her knees and pulled her shirt off. Jess was amazed at her behaviour and the sight that was now in front of him. He looked at Rory with such focus that it made her blush. She was wearing a brand new bra that she'd bought thinking of him. It was black lace, and wearing it she felt sexier than she ever had before. Feeling him looking at her, made her feel sexier that she ever had. She had never even known what it was like to feel sexy before him. Jess, too, was now on his knees and she pulled him closer to her, then tugging the hem of his shirt making him pull it off. Rory looked at him just as attentively as he had just looked at her. She had seen him shirtless so many times, but still his body made her heart race. He wrapped his hands around her, so that his chest was pressed against hers. He rested his head against hers, letting his hands slide from her shoulders down her sides to her waist. When she covered his mouth with hers, her hands had a firm grip of his waist while his hands came up to cup her face when the kiss grew more passionate. 

Jess kissed her probably more roughly than he ever had before, Rory was growing light-headed when they both needed a breath and she moved her lips to his neck, first nibbling on his ear loaf, then moving down his neck. Slowly she knelt down, kissing his chest. Her hands moved down his back when she carefully licked his nipple feeling it harden in her mouth. Instinctively she began to suck on it, feeling his hands release her hair from its ponytail at the same time. He heard Jess breathing heavily and while still sucking his nipples, her hands moved slowly down to his buttocks and then to his front. She heard him gasping when she moved her hands across his groin, going to the top buttons of his jeans. After she had undone them, Jess pulled her up and looked at her cautiously. She knew what he was thinking, but she knew what she wanted to do. She smiled slightly, when she placed a few light kisses on his lips and led his hands to her back and to the clasp of her bra. He undid it skilfully and then slid down the straps.

Rory's bra fell on the bed and she shivered, feeling, understandably, very naked. Jess's hands stroked her now bare back and he pulled her tightly against him. The feeling of their bare chests against each other was incredibly intimate. He looked her in the eye, before first licking her bottom lip, then sucking on it more gently. She replied to his kiss hungrily, letting her hands run through his messy hair. When they broke the kiss for a breath, Rory looked at him and smiled slightly when she said

"I was supposed to take a shower before you came"

Jess looked at her and felt a bit confused. He didn't understand what she meant before she got off the bed and stretched out her hand. He didn't know what to do, let alone what to say. He just stared at her and made her smile. 

"I'm the one who's supposed to be shy, aren't I?"

Jess smiled and got up. He took her hand, and looked at the girl who was looking at him a bit amused and perhaps a bit nervous. 

"You're sure about this?" he whispered and looked slightly worried. 

She nodded and pulled him with her through the kitchen to the bathroom.

Rory closed the bathroom door. "Jess" she said softly and turned to kiss him rather playfully. At the same time she lead his hands to the buttons of her jeans and as he was opening them, she concentrated on getting him out of his pants. She kissed him passionately before taking off her panties and hurrying to the shower stall. 

Jess heard the water running and he saw her figure behind the glass. She was beautiful and bold, because he knew she was nervous. She had to be nervous, because even he was so unbelievably tense.  Then she peaked from the stall and smiled at him. Her hair was wet and water was dropping from her jawline. She looked amazing, strangely unreal, and suddenly he didn't even remember being nervous at all. He jumped off his boxers and as soon as he got to the shower, Rory's lips were on his. Intuitively his hands found her waist while they kissed with the water creating an extra incentive to the kiss. The kiss was slow, it seemed they were moving in slow-motion. Rory's hands were around his neck, but slowly they started to find their way down. She was in no hurry, she just wanted to feel him against her and feel his skin with her fingers. While her hands moved down, Jess let his other hand slowly climb up her side, exploring her contours, and finding it hard to believe that this was in fact Rory. 

They seemed to have found a mutual rhythm. Both wanted to take things slowly, this was so new for both of them, they just wanted to explore each other and marvel at the feeling of being so close to each other. Rory felt his hands run down her back and settle on her buttocks. She broke the kiss and looked at him attentively, then pressed her forehead lightly against his and closed her eyes. His fingers stroked her skin softly, his touch seemed so gentle and caring that it made Rory smile.

Jess pulled away slightly further away from her and she watched him attentively as he leaned down in front of her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes letting the water run down her face. His lips were on her abdomen, and his hand moved slowly down to the back of her thigh. His fingers stroked her skin gently and reassuringly, when he left light kissed on her skin. Her hand found his wet hair and caressed it tenderly. She leaned against the wall, when all of a sudden there was a weird noise that made both her and Jess jump.  

"What the hell was that?" Jess said quietly and stood up so he could look at her. "Was someone supposed to come here?"

"No" Rory said and she was about to panic when she thought that someone might find her and Jess in the shower together. "And no one could get in here anyway, only my mom and I have the keys"

"And the kitchen door is open, how do you think I got in here?" Jess said and looked at Rory with a tiny smile

"I guess I thought you broke in" she replied and again felt her knees go weak when she looked at him. After placing a quick kiss on his lips she jumped out of the stall. 

"Turn off the shower" she whispered and pulled a robe around her. "I'll get rid of whoever it is"

Rory cracked the bathroom door cautiously and peaked out. She didn't see anyone, therefore she closed the door behind her and walked first to the living room, then to the kitchen. It was a miracle she didn't have a heart attack when she saw Miss Patty standing in the middle of the room, holding a basket.

"Well Rory, there you are!"

"You really scared me" Rory sighed and tried to force a smile on her face. "I was in the shower" she tried to say as casually as possible and Miss Patty nodded understandably

"I did yell when I came in" Patty said and looked around curiously. "I thought Jess was coming over tonight"

Rory was just about to panic, the last thing she needed was for Patty to go around telling everyone that she'd been in the shower with Jess. She had to think quickly, but after what she had just experienced, it wasn't that easy to get her brain functioning again. 

"Yea, Jess was actually here earlier, but he just went to Luke's to get some videos for us. Actually he should be back soon, so I should go and get myself ready"

Rory knew she was a terrible liar, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Miss Patty looked at her sceptically, but then she just smiled and put the basket she was holding on the table.

"Anyway, the reason I came was that I wanted to bring you and Jess some snacks for the night. You know, it's so easy to get hungry when you… Let's just say that I'm sure you need a lot of energy to handle him…"

Patty winked at her and Rory tried her best to ignore her hints. She thanked her for the food and once she had got her out of the door, she locked it behind her. She took a deep breath and headed back to the bathroom, only to find Jess standing at the door wearing a towel.

"Miss Patty?" he asked and Rory nodded as the answer.

He looked great with his hair wet. She wasn't really sure if she should be worried about her behaviour or not, but she really couldn't keep her hands off him. Therefore she reached for his hand and then pulled him back to her room.

"The door is locked this time, isn't it?" he asked rather nervously when she pushed him on the bed and straddled him. 

"It's just you and me now" she said and leaned in to kiss him

Soon he rolled them over and after a while Rory reached her hand to the nightstand beside her bed and grabbed a small packet. 

*11pm*

Rory had her head on his chest, and she could hear his heart beating. Her hand stroked his abdomen while his hands were tightly around her. Under a blanket they were warm and cosy.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jess asked softly and stroked her hair

"That is probably the tenth time you ask me that" Rory replied and lifted her head so she could see him. "I've never felt better, Jess. Honestly"

He smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead. He had been afraid that having sex, or making love as he should call it from now on, would be something Rory wouldn't be able to enjoy since it was her first time. He had never been with a virgin before, so he was sort of unsure about what to do. The funny thing was that she didn't seem unsure at all, she seemed to have been in control of the whole situation even better than him.

"Things have happened quickly, but you can be sure that I have no regrets about anything that concerns you. Well, maybe about the fact that it took me so long to realise how I feel about you. But it's weird isn't it, that even though I didn't really know what to do, I still did. At least I think I did"

Jess chuckled and said that she really hadn't seemed to be lost. 

"Or maybe it's just that you and I are really a good match"

"Well, that's a romantic way to put it" Jess said smiling and then yawned quietly. 

"Don't say you have to go" Rory said and looked at him feeling worried. 

"Not yet, it is just eleven after all. I can stay a few more hours"

Rory lay her head down again. She felt really happy, but at the same time she was restless. The connection she had with Jess was starting the scare her. It seemed to be a connection in every level, the intellectual as well as the physical. Lane had said that this was their chance to make something out of the connection they had, and they really had made something out of it. Now that she was near him, she didn't even want to think about the moment he would have to go. She hadn't expected her first sexual experience to be like this, she hadn't expected it to be tonight, but it had just happened and it had been good, incredible. She hadn't felt like she was the inexperienced and Jess someone who knew it all. Sure it had been new and at first somewhat frightening, but it had also been so natural, like an automatic continuation for their intellectual and mental bond. She had never felt closer to him, right now she loved him more than she ever had before.

"Rory?" Jess said quietly after she had been silent for quite some time

"Yea?" Rory said and shifted so that her head was next to his on the pillow.

Jess looked at her and he seemed very calm and peaceful. The look on his face made Rory take a deep breath and cuddle closer to him. It felt inconceivable that she was responsible for that content look.

"I don't think there's anything better in the world than being with you"

Rory kissed him lightly moving her fingers to his chest. Right now she didn't even want to think about the fact that he wouldn't always be there.

*3am*

Rory hadn't slept a minute, she had tossed and turned, now she was sitting on the bed. Jess had left exactly two hours ago, and it had felt like someone was ripping her heart out. Rory wiped her face and finally decided to go and have some water. For a minute she just sat in the kitchen, then she returned to bed. It seemed so incredibly empty right now, Rory fell on her stomach and held the pillow Jess's head had rested on against her face. It smelled like him and suddenly tears started to develop in her eyes, blurring her vision altogether. She tried to suppress them, but eventually she gave up. She thought she was about to go crazy. How could he make her feel this way? How could she miss him this much when he had only been gone for a few hours and she knew she would see him the next day? How could she feel these incredibly strong feelings for him, in such a short time? 

Rory sat up and found a tissue on her nightstand. She hated feeling this way, she couldn't control herself for the first time in her life and it scared her. She knew she was being irrational, but what could she do about it? She was afraid that somehow he would disappear. And she was afraid that her feelings for him were too strong. Was is possible to have too strong feelings? Her feelings seemed to be overwhelming. She wasn't making any sense, her thoughts were just a blur. 

Rory blew her nose and wiped her face. She took a gulp of water and she was just about to lie down again, when the phone rang. Her heart jumped up to her throat and she got out of bed in a second and ran to the phone. To her luck it was on the kitchen table and she got to it before it had rang twice. There were a million thoughts running through her mind. Something had happened to someone, her mom, or her dad, but then she heard his voice

"Did I scare you?"

"Jess" she whispered and leaned against the wall feeling both relieved and puzzled at the same time

"I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?" Jess said leaned his head against his pillow

"No, I couldn't sleep, either" Rory said and sniffled quietly when she went back to bed.

"Have you been crying?" his voice sounded both worried and warm

"I just… I miss you" she said and knew she sounded like a little girl. "I know it's stupid, but…"

"I miss you, too, Rory" he said and smiled. "But I'm right here"

"I know" she said and again she wiped her face dry of tears. "I just… I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't"

Jess closed his eyes, he knew she was going through a million emotions.  

"Everything's gonna be alright"

"Everything is alright" Rory replied and took a deep breath. "I just can't wait to see you"

"Will you come by tomorrow?"

"Yea, I'm meeting mom there when she gets back. But tomorrow morning, I'm supposed to see Lane when she comes back from church"

"So, you girls can gossip about me?" Jess said and chuckled

"What else is there to talk about?" Rory replied and even to her own surprise she grinned. "Jess?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for calling"

"It was my pleasure"

"And thanks for tonight"

"Again, it was my pleasure"

"Yea" Rory said and Jess heard her laugh softly. "Good night, Jess"

"Good night, Rory"

Rory put the phone down and fell on her back. She still had the phone in her hand and she pressed it against her chest. She had a smile on her face. 


	9. Chapter Eight

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess etc.

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: R 

AN: I'm so happy you liked the last chapter! I wasn't sure if I could write this sexual stuff properly... Anyway, I reposted chapter seven, because I made a mistake in it. For some weird reason, I had Rory tell Jess that she loved him. That was not what she was supposed to say, the point is that neither have said 'I love you' yet. Sorry about that, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. Anyway, I already know how this story is gonna end, the question mark is how I'm going to get there. But again, please read and review! Also, I'm a bit curious to know what you guys would like to see happening in this story..:)

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter Eight

Jess had got home a bit after one the previous night. He had felt awful leaving Rory, but he knew he didn't really have an option. He had climbed upstairs, only to find Luke waiting for him. Jess had been pretty frustrated, he was going through so many emotions already, so a talk from Luke wasn't really something he wanted to do just then. 

"Miss Patty came here tonight" was the only thing Luke had to say.

Jess was silent, his hands were in his pockets, and he looked at Luke bitterly. He really didn't need this.

"Anything you wanna say?"

"Did you cover for us?"

Luke was furious when he got up. 

"Is that all you care about? Yes, of course I covered for you. I know what it would have done to Rory and Lorelai if your little shower scene would have been public knowledge."

"Well, thanks, Uncle Luke" Jess said rather ironically and walked towards his room. 

He had just got to his door, when Luke stopped him.

"Do you know what you're doing to her? She's not like you, Jess and you two have been together for a month! I defended you to Lorelai, I told her that you wouldn't do anything to hurt Rory. God, was I wrong!"

Luke stood in front of Jess, who didn't know how long he could stay calm.

"Well geez, thanks for the insight on my sex life with Rory. You don't know the first thing about her or us, so back off"

"She doesn't know what she's doing, Jess" Luke said more quietly and left her nephew standing alone in the dark.

Jess hadn't been able to sleep after everything. He was just emotionally drained, he was deliriously happy and furious at the same time. In the end, he had decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't talk to Rory. He knew the night had been just as emotional for her, if not more. He had silently gotten the phone from the living room and then crept back to his room. He was right, he had felt better after talking to Rory, especially knowing that she was okay now that he'd called. But what he didn't know was that Luke was also awake, standing behind his door and listening to his conversation with Rory. He hadn't made much out of Jess's words, but he'd heard enough. He'd gone back to bed feeling confused and worried.   

*The Gilmore House, Sunday morning 1pm*

Rory was sitting on her bed and Lane looked at her silently. Neither had said a word for a while, not after Rory had told Lane about the events of the previous night. 

"So…" Lane started, but she really didn't know how to continue. 

Rory looked at her warily, wanting her to say something. She needed to talk to someone about this, and she needed to hear what Lane thought about it.

"I'm surprised, I know you had bought condoms, but… I didn't think you would actually do it"

"I wasn't really planning on it either, but then he was suddenly here and… I realised that being near him is the most incredible thing in the world. I just wanted to…" Rory blushed slightly and was relieved when she saw a tiny smile on Lane's face. "It felt right, Lane. He was so perfect, I've never been happier than last night"

"You have regrets?" Lane asked her and she seemed worried.

Rory shook her head and then stood up. She didn't know how to explain her feelings, she wasn't really sure about what she was feeling herself.

"I'm crazy about him. He's all I think about, I probably slept an hour last night, because I just couldn't go to sleep. I feel so incredibly happy and nervous and scared and… It's this overwhelming feeling that I have inside me, I feel sick when I think about, because he's so… Because I love him so much"

"Have you told him? That you love him, I mean"

Again Rory shook her head. 

"I didn't want to… I wanna tell him, but I think he already knows. If he doesn't, he really doesn't know me."

"And he hasn't said it to you?"

"He told me that he's mad about me" Rory said and she couldn't avoid smiling. "The fact is that I'm scared. I don't even know of what, maybe just losing control of myself. I've never felt like this before, it's like I'm not complete without him. I can't even imagine that someday we might not be together. He just… He makes me feel like I'm something special, something really… He knows I'm not perfect, and still he wants to be with me"

"You have to talk to him about your feelings, you have to talk to him about the future"

"I know. I just don't want to pressure him, he's not… He's different than we are and I don't want him to feel like he should change because of me. He probably doesn't know what he wants to do in the future, and… I don't know, Lane. Maybe I should just enjoy this moment right now, it can't really get much better than this, can it?"

Lane smiled at her words and nodded. Rory seemed to be head over heals in love with Jess. Lane just hoped she wouldn't get hurt.  

*Luke's, Sunday afternoon 3pm*

Lorelai and Rory had agreed to see each other at Luke's when Lorelai got back from her spa weekend. Rory was running a bit late, she and Lane had had a lot of catching up to do, so Lorelai was already at the diner talking with Luke when Rory rushed in.

"Rory, hey!" Lorelai cried out and hugged her daughter briefly. "How did you manage without me?"

"It was tough, but I made it" Rory said and grinned at her mother. "I'm so hungry, can we just eat right away?"

"Yea, sure" Lorelai replied and after giving Luke their order they went to sit in a table. 

Lorelai was just telling Rory about her very eventful weekend with Sookie, when Jess appeared from the stairs. Rory tried to remain neutral, but the blush that crept on her face foiled her plans. Lorelai noticed the colour change on her daughters face and turned to see Jess who was on his way to the kitchen after smiling at Rory whom he hadn't seen after the night before. 

"So, enough about my weekend. How was yours?"

Rory turned to look at her mom and she had to admit that she was caught off guard. She hadn't really had the time or the energy to think what she was going to tell her mother. She knew that she couldn't tell Lorelai about having sex with Jess, that would have made her hate him even more than she already did.

"Well, I was with Jess mostly" 

Having the most incredible time if my life, she thought to herself, but this time she managed not to go red in the face. The situation wasn't easier when Jess appeared from the kitchen carrying their meals. He came to their table and looked at Rory warmly, then looked a bit more warily at Lorelai.

"Thanks, Jess" Lorelai replied and looked at him with a rather neutral look on her face. 

Jess nodded at her, feeling relieved that at least she didn't show her hate toward him too openly. He made a quick escape leaving Rory and Lorelai alone, and looking at each other silently. Rory knew that her mom seemed a bit suspicious, but she thought to herself that it was impossible she would know about what had happened between her and Jess. She turned her gaze back to the food and put a forkful of fries in her mouth. 

"Your grandma called today. She asked us to go for dinner tomorrow night since we missed last Friday. Is it okay for you?"

Rory nodded, but she was a bit apprehensive.

"I would have thought that you'd try to bail out of it"

"Yea, well, I had a weak moment" Lorelai said laughing. "You sure you don't mind? You won't be able to spend tomorrow night with Jess."

Rory wasn't sure if her mother was trying to be sarcastic, but she just smiled and said she didn't mind going. The two girls ate their food talking lively and when they were finished, Lorelai asked if Rory had plans for the evening.

"I was thinking we could rent a few videos and just have a girls night" Rory replied and saw a pleased look on her mom's face

"You wanna ask Lane?" Lorelai said when she got up to go and ask for more coffee. 

"No, it would be fun if it was just you and me." Rory replied and saw her mother's pleased face. "It's been a while since we really hang out together"

"Yea, it has" Lorelai said nodding and soon Rory followed her to the counter. 

Luke didn't even ask anything when they sat down, just poured them some coffee. He had a hard time looking at Rory, and therefore he concentrated his attention to her mom. That was, of course, pretty natural for him, and while Lorelai told him how men had practically hunted her for the last 48 hours, Rory interrupted her and asked Luke if Jess could have some time off.  

Luke turner to look at her and fought the blush that was just about creep on his face. He seemed a bit confused and Rory repeated the question thinking he hadn't heard her.

"I won't see him tonight, so I was wondering if he could go for a walk with me?"

Luke coughed slightly, his thoughts a blur. He hadn't decided what to do now that he knew Rory and Jess actually had a physical relationship. First he'd though he should tell Lorelai, but after hearing Jess on the phone the previous night, especially the way he had talked to Rory, he wasn't sure anymore. Luke was still silent, when Jess walked to Rory and noticed the look in his uncle's face. The two men exchanged some nervous looks and finally Luke nodded.

"Yea, sure Jess can go for a walk with you. Just be back here in an hour or something"

"We will" Rory said smiling gratefully and then grabbed Jess's hand. "I just kidnapped you"

Jess chuckled and after Rory had promised her mom she would get some videos before coming home, they walked out of the diner.    

"We have a problem" Jess said as soon as they were around the corner. "Luke knows about last night"

First Rory was a bit confused, then she nodded grimacing. "Miss Patty?"

"Yea. Luke covered for us, but I'm not sure what he's gonna tell Lorelai. And if your mom finds out about this, she's gonna lock you in your room and never let you out again"

"You can always climb in through the window" Rory said and looked at him with an adoring look on her face. 

Her remark made Jess laugh but then Rory asked her what Luke had actually said. Jess stopped and squeezed Rory's hand more tightly.

"He said I was taking advantage of you, that you didn't know what you were doing. He said he'd defended me to Lorelai, but he wished he hadn't."

"So, you think he's going to tell her?" Rory asked and Jess simply shrugged.

"He doesn't want to hurt Lorelai, so he might not tell. But he doesn't want to lie to her either so… And we both know Lorelai is gonna ask him about this weekend"

Rory nodded and then pulled Jess a bit closer to her. She kissed him gently and then said that now they were going to walk to the bridge.

"I don't think he's gonna tell my mom, he'll ask me to do that"

"And if he does tell?" Jess asked when they continued walking.

"There's always my window" Rory replied with a smile and Jess pulled her closer to him placing a light kiss on her hair.

*Meanwhile at Luke's*

Lorelai was sitting by the counter and talking to Kirk. Luke had escaped her to the kitchen, trying to figure out his plan. He knew he couldn't tell Lorelai about Jess and Rory now, she would freak out in front of the whole diner. So, he was going to tell her later. But when? And anyway, it was possible that Rory was going to tell her tonight herself, so it was definitely not worth telling. He was pacing around the kitchen, causing Ceasar to give him strange looks, but eventually he had to return to the diner. 

First, he rescued Lorelai from Kirk, and after this he attended to the new customers. Lorelai noticed he was acting bit strange, she just wanted him to talk to him and hear that the weekend had gone well, without anything to worry about.

Finally, Luke was standing in front of her, and Lorelai reached out her coffee mug.

"More, please" she said with a child's voice and made Luke look annoyed. "You know, the only bad thing about the weekend was that I didn't have any of your coffee with me. I'll remember to take thermos the next time I go away"

Luke gave her more coffee and then he heard the question he had dreaded.  

"So, how did the weekend go here?"

Luke practically froze, then turned his gaze from Lorelai to the counter and started wiping it with his hand. 

"It was pretty much the same old, I only made half the coffee than usual since you were gone"

"Naturally. But Rory was here, right? Making sure we Gilmore's aren't forgotten?"

"No" Luke said and he sounded a bit unsure. "I didn't see her all weekend, she must have drank her coffee at home"

Lorelai nodded slowly "I bet Jess spent a lot of time at our house?"

"He was working the weekend, but he spent the evenings with Rory. You know, Jess has been working a lot more now that he's with Rory" Luke continued trying to say something nice about his nephew

"Rory must have a good influence on him" Lorelai said and smiled a bit forcefully. "Well, I'm sure Rory will tell me all about it, tonight"

"I'm sure" Luke said and was glad to make his escape when someone by the window wanted to make an order. 

*Luke's, 4.30pm*

Rory and Jess walked back to the diner and saw it was practically deserted. Jess gave her some coffee just when Luke appeared from the kitchen. He looked at the couple warily, then glanced around to see that there were no gossipers around.

"Luke" Rory said when Jess went to clean a table. "Could I talk with you for a minute?"

Luke felt his heart beating harder and his palms sweat. He didn't want to talk about sex with Rory. He didn't want to about it with anyone, but Rory was his least favourite person for sex talk. Finally, Luke nodded and Jess looked at him with a question on his face. 

"Upstairs?" Luke asked quietly and when Rory got up, she asked Jess to stay down.

"But Ceasar can come…" Jess started with no success when Rory interrupted him with a kiss. 

"I can do this, Jess" she said kindly and then followed Luke to the apartment.

Rory closed the door behind her and decided to be blunt. 

"Did you tell my mom about last night?"

Luke sat down on the couch and seemed to be suffering. He shook his head and then got up again.

"Rory, I think it's your job to tell her. But I'm not going to lie to her anymore either, she's my friend."

"I know, and I'm sorry you got in the middle of this, Luke. This is just… This is about me and Jess, not about anyone else. My mom would go crazy if she knew, but I don't regret anything that's happened between me and Jess. Sure we've only been together for a short time, but he hasn't forced me to do anything I haven't wanted."

Her words made Luke very uncomfortable, but she was determined to straighten things out.

"Do you honestly think that Jess wants only sex?"

"I know he cares about you, Rory"

"And I care about him, Luke. And I'm ready for this, I wouldn't have done anything if I wasn't ready. I'm not a child anymore, I was hardly going to stay a… , you know, forever."

"But you wouldn't have done anything like this if it wasn't for Jess"

"I'm not too experienced in this," Rory said and laughed "but as far as I've understood, it usually takes two to do these things. Luke, I'm not a doll that's gonna get broken when someone touches it. I'm practically grown up, and I'm happy with Jess. And I think we deserve some privacy, it's our sex life, not anyone else's. And we are responsible, you don't have to worry about us."

Luke looked at her and nodded. She certainly seemed just as sensible as before, but still he couldn't say he was happy about the developments between his nephew and Rory.

"Please, don't tell my mom yet. I'll tell her, but when I want to tell her"

"Okay" Luke sighed and went up to Rory. 

He touched her cheek in a very fatherly way and made Rory smile.

"I heard Jess's phone call yesterday. Maybe I judged him too quickly, he does care about you a lot."

"He does" Rory said grinning and then further embarrassed Luke by giving him a quick hug. "I have to go now, thanks Luke"

Rory ran downstairs and saw Jess by the counter. She went to him and smiled when she saw the nervous look on his face.

"Everything's fine. Luke promised she'd let me tell mom when I think the time is right"

Jess sighed and smiled at Rory. She looked beautiful, so vibrant and lively. And happy. 

"I have to get going now, but I guess I'll see you?" Rory said and lifted her eyebrow.

Jess nodded and kissed her lightly, before she rushed out of the door and headed home to Lorelai. 


	10. Chapter Nine

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess etc.

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: R 

A/N: I had an unbelievably horrible exam today, I've been trying to study law a bit but it's really not for me..:( Anyway, I didn't get too many reviews for the last chapter, then again there wasn't too much happening in there. Well, after this chapter that's gonna change, more problems and God knows what is coming our way..:) Anyway, hope you like this, and it would be fun to get more reviews…  

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter Nine

*Monday, 10pm*

Rory was sitting in the car next to Lorelai. They were heading home from Hartford, after having dinner with Emily and Richard. The dinner had been pretty normal, the usual talk about school and work, but then Emily had done something Rory wasn't expecting. She had asked Rory about Jess, or more precisely she had asked if they were still together. Jess had never before been mentioned in that house and Rory couldn't understand what had made her grandmother ask about him now. 

"Mom?" Rory said when they were about five minutes from home.

Lorelai looked at her with a question on her face, then turned her gaze back to the road.

"I was pretty surprised when grandma asked about Jess. She's never talked about him before"

"Yea" Lorelai replied, but didn't look at Rory. "I guess she was worried about last weekend, you being alone"

"Yea" Rory said quietly and wondered if it was good to push the subject with Lorelai. Then she decided that she might just as well give it a try. "Things are good for me and Jess"

Lorelai nodded and her neutral attitude made Rory nervous. It wasn't like her mother to act like this, especially when the subject was Jess.

"I know we haven't been together long, but I've never felt better and it's because of him"

Lorelai nodded again. Rory looked at her, she seemed so calm and casual. It was like she didn't even care how Rory felt about Jess, not to mention the fact that she would hate Jess. Rory and her mom were silent for the rest of the drive and when at home, Lorelai hurried inside saying she had some paperwork to do. Rory followed her to the kitchen and looked at her mother feeling confused. She had thought that they were getting on better, and they had been because Jess had not been a topic after their fight. But now Lorelai was acting very strangely again. She didn't seem angry, or worried. Just weird. Rory leaned against the wall, while Lorelai went through her papers by the table.

"Do you think you'll be able to understand?" Rory said quietly 

Lorelai didn't say anything, a part of her wanted to tell Rory that she would try, but the other part… Lorelai knew what was going to happen, she knew guys like Jess and girls like Rory. It was a classic - the bad boy comes to town and takes advantage of the inexperienced small town girl. And she knew Rory would never believe her whatever she said, so there was really no point in telling her that. 

Finally Rory nodded slowly. They had been looking at each other for a while now, neither had said a word. Rory was confused, she was so happy about Jess and at the same time she was terrified that her relationship with her mother had changed for good. 

"I'm gonna go to bed" Rory said and Lorelai nodded slowly. 

"Good night, Rory" Lorelai said and watched her daughter close the door to her room after her. 

For a minute Lorelai sat by the table, then she turned down the lights downstairs and went up to her room. She sat down by her bed and thought about her daughter… with Jess.

*1am*

Rory was lying in bed when she heard a tap on the window. She smiled immediately knowing who it was. She got up silently and opened the window to see Jess smiling at her.

"Hey there, gorgeous" he whispered and Rory helped him climb in. 

"I'm so glad you're here" Rory said and pulled him tightly against herself.

Jess could see something was wrong and he wrapped his arms around her firmly. They stood like that for a while, they both loved it, feeling the body of the other against their own, it was definitely good, perfect. 

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked cautiously  

Rory stepped a bit further away from Jess who sat down on the chair next to her desk and looked at her with a worried expression on his face. Rory sat down on the bed and said that she had tried to talk to her mom about her relationship with him.

"No success?"

"No, she didn't say a word when I asked her if she would be able to accept it"

"I'm sorry" Jess whispered

"It's just that I thought things were getting better. I guess things are good for me and my mom whenever we don't talk about you"

The look on Jess's face told her that he hated to be the one ruining Rory's relationship with her mother. Rory smiled at him slightly.

"You know, you make me feel perfect." she said and got up. 

"Really?" he said and Rory could hear from his voice that he was happy.

Rory looked at him smiling and then sat on his lap so that their chests were against each other. She kissed him lightly and then put her forehead against his.

"Really" she said almost inaudibly and right away Jess pressed his lips against hers. 

They kissed slowly, taking their time and enjoying each other's presence. Then Rory looked at him and saw him smile. It seemed to make all the trouble worthwhile. Seeing him happy, because of her. 

"Doesn't this feel unreal?" she whispered to him and concentrated at looking into his eyes. 

"Yea"

"But this is real, right?"

"Yea" Jess said again and took a deep breath. 

Rory leaned against him, their chests against each other, her head against his neck. They had a firm hold of each other and they were both amazingly comfortable. That's when he whispered the words he had never said to anyone. Rory didn't move, she just wanted to stay like that and make the moment last longer. Finally she lifted her head and looked at him. The look on his face was vulnerable, the silence that surrounded them made the situation even more dreamlike.

"I love you, too, Jess" 

Slowly Rory pressed her lips against his again and when he replied to the kiss, she could feel his emotions in it. The kiss was powerful, almost violent or distressed. She was overwhelmed by everything, everything involving Jess. When they both needed a breath, their foreheads rested against each other and they were breathing hard. 

"I should probably get going, Luke saw me leaving and made me swear I'd be back in an hour"

"I'll walk you back" Rory said smiling when she got off him and grabbed her jeans.

"No, you stay here. I don't want you walking alone in the night, besides…"

"Besides, there's no one out at this hour" Rory said and pulled off her pyjama pants replacing them with jeans. "Come on, it's not fair that you're always the one coming to me"

"There would be some difficulties if you wanted to climb in through my window" Jess smirked and after Rory had pulled on a jacket, he helped her out of the window. 

"It's pretty warm out here" Rory said when she took a firm rip of his hand. "And school is almost over"

"Thank God for that" Jess sighed and laughed when Rory looked at him disapprovingly. 

"You know Jess, I was thinking that I should start taking the pill. So, we wouldn't have to worry about anything like that"

Jess looked at her more seriously and nodded. It was definitely the sensible thing to do, and if Rory was willing to do it then he was happy with it.

"I guess that means your mom is gonna find out soon. It's not easy to hide it from her"

"Yea, I was hoping that today… we could have talked. I was hoping that she had got used to the idea of us together. But I know I can't hide the fact that I'm on the pill, so I have to tell her even if she'll disapprove"

"I'm sorry this is so hard" Jess said almost silently. 

"Me, too. But I guess there's nothing neither of us can do about it"

"Yea" Jess said absentmindedly and stared into the distance.  

The town was beautiful at night, so quiet and so peaceful. It wasn't often Rory and Jess got to walk on the streets without people gossiping and staring. Rory squeezed Jess's hand and he looked at her reassuringly.  

*Tuesday, 3pm*

Jess was walking toward Luke's. It was an incredibly warm day and he couldn't believe that this was his last week at school. The past month had passed so quickly and so much had happened. He actually felt like smiling right there in the middle of the street, but he managed to control himself. Jess knew that Rory had got off school earlier today so she would probably already be at the diner. When he crossed the street, he saw her sitting by the window. She had a wide smile on her face and Jess couldn't help but wonder how she could be so beautiful. He hurried in and saw Rory sitting with Lane. 

"Jess!" Rory cried out smiling when she saw him step in.

Jess walked to her and kissed her quickly, then turning to see Lane.

"Hi"

"Hey, Jess"

Then there was silence. Lane and Jess looked at each other, then they both turned to see Rory. Actually, Jess and Lane had never really spent any time together. Once in a while they bumped into each other at school, but that was it. 

"You wanna join us?" Rory asked and smiled at how uncomfortable Jess looked around other people. 

"Luke probably needs me" Jess said and looked at her apologetically. 

"Or not" Rory replied smiling. "You might have noticed that the diner is pretty empty"

Jess looked around and he had to confess that Rory was right. He looked at the girls and asked if they wanted more coffee. Both said yes and soon he returned with the coffeepot.  

"Thanks" Lane said and looked at Jess and Rory slightly uncomfortably. She was glad to notice that there were no adoring glances, or kisses that would have made her even more uncomfortable, and so she decided to make conversation.

"So, do you have some plans for the summer? Since this is our last week at school"

Rory looked at Jess and shook her head. Jess did the same and then returned the question to Lane, who grimaced.

"My mom is sending me to bible camp. For two weeks"

Lane stared into the distance and the look on her face told Jess and Rory that she was in fact imagining all the things she'd get to do at the camp.

"Well, it might not be too bad" Jess finally said and tried to sound comforting.

"I've been there each summer since I was eight" Lane said and quivered. "You can't even imagine"

Rory laughed at her friend and reminded her that after she was back they could do loads of fun things to make her forget the painful two weeks. 

"I'm gonna hold you to that" Lane said and sipped her coffee looking more relaxed. "So, you two are just gonna hang around here?"

"Actually I was hoping I could go to New York for a while" Jess said and when Rory looked at him surprised, he smiled "And I was hoping I could take you with me"

"Ooh, that would be great!" Rory squealed excited.

"Yea, it would be great, but it's hardly gonna happen. I have a feeling your mom won't let you leave this town with me"

Rory looked at him and seemed a bit disappointed. It would have been great to go to New York with Jess, but she had to be realistic, it was never going to happen. The three talked for a bit more, finally Lane had to go and they all got up after finishing their coffee.

"So, Rory, do you wanna come upstairs and get the book I promised to loan you?"

"The book?" Rory asked a bit confused, but when he turned to see Jess she realised what he'd been talking about. "Oh, the book. Yea, sure"

Lane looked at them and shook her head suppressing a smile. She headed for the door and turned around once more to see Jess grabbing Rory's hand gently and pulling her upstairs. There was a twinge a jealously in her heart, she couldn't even imagine someone taking her hand. And the bible camp wasn't likely to do much about that.    

Rory followed Jess to the apartment. He held her hand when he pulled her to his room and closed the door. Then he backed her against the door and locked her in between his arms.

"So" he said and smiled

"Yea" Rory replied when he leaned in to kiss her lightly.

"Did you notice that today is a really beautiful day?"

Rory looked at Jess and couldn't help but grin. Jess talking about beautiful weather wasn't something she could hear every day. She nodded and Jess smiled at her letting his hands run down her sides to her waist. Rory shivered slightly and he looked at her attentively. Then he pressed his cheek against hers, placing gentle kisses on her ear loaf and then down her neck. Rory didn't do anything, she just enjoyed his lips on her skin. In the end he pulled a bit further away and smiled.

"You seem to be on a good mood" Rory said and looked at him somewhat suspiciously

"Yea" Jess replied and took her hand pulling her to the bed. 

He laid down and she cuddled close to him. Their fingers were entwined and Jess reached out his hand to grab a book from the nightstand.

"Guess what I'm reading?"

"Hemingway?" Rory said and made a face.

"No, D.H. Lawrence"

"Really?" Rory said and lifted her head to see the book. "Sons and lovers, I haven't read that"

"It's pretty good. Supposed to be an autobiography of some sort"

"Would you mind reading it to me?" Rory said and looked at him smiling.

"And what would I get in return?" he asked lifting his eyebrow

"You'd get to enjoy my delightful company!" Rory cried out laughing and Jess opened to book after making sure Rory was comfortable lying half on top of him. 

*4.30pm*

Rory opened her eyes drowsily, the room was dim and it took her a while to remember where she was and what day it was. She lifted her head slightly and saw Jess looking at her.

"Hi" he said and smiled

"Hi. What time is it?"

"4.30. You've been asleep an hour. I guess D.H. Lawrence isn't your thing"

Rory smiled and cuddled closer to him, leaning her head against his chest. His heart was beating in a steady rhythm and his fingers carefully stroked her hair. His eyes were closed and he took a deep breath enjoying Rory's scent that was surrounding him. 

"Jess" Rory whispered quietly and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Do you ever think about the future?"

"Yea" he said quietly. "Do you?"

"Yea" 

Jess looked at her, he couldn't see her the look on her eyes, but he saw she was just staring into the distance. He had thought about the future, but he really didn't know anything about it. It was something she and Rory hadn't ever discussed in all the time they'd been together. Rory knew what his plans had been before they were together, and Jess was pretty sure she hadn't brought the subject up lately, because she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what Jess was planning. 

"I just want things to stay like this, I don't want anything to change"

"Things always change, Rory. Whether we want it or not. But for now, things are good"

"And when we go to college?" Rory asked almost silently.

Rory knew it was no good pressuring Jess. And she wasn't going to force him in to college. She wouldn't love him any less even if he didn't go to college. But the thing that was always in the back of her mind was that before they had been together, he had planned on getting as far away from Stars Hollow as possible. 

"We don't have to think about it now, Rory" Jess said and sounded notably indifferent. 

Rory hadn't expected him to say that they'd be together forever, although the thought had crossed her mind more than once, but his careless attitude toward their future made her restless. She loved him so much, and she had no doubts he felt the same way about her. But in some ways he was so different from her, his attitude towards life was so indifferent and cynical, and although he was definitely more optimistic than he had been before her, he still seemed somehow… Rory didn't even know the right word to describe it.

Rory had been silent for a while, when Jess lifted himself so that he could look at her properly. He knew what Rory meant by the talk of the future. He had thought about it a lot, but he didn't have any answers for her. He didn't know what would happen when Rory would go to college and he would… do something. 

"Rory, I love you. I have never ever loved anyone, but I love you"

His dark eyes seemed passionate, it was like the careless words he had said before had come from someone else. Rory smiled at him weakly and pulled him tightly against her. She felt so good holding him like this and when Jess pulled away slightly, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

"I'm here, Rory" he said softly and looked her in the eye.

"I know" she whispered and smiled a bit. "And I'm so glad you are"

"Who wouldn't be?" Jess said and manage to lighten up the situation. "I should really go and help Luke"

"And I should go home" Rory said and sat up taking Jess with her. "I was actually supposed to talk to you about this pill thing. I'm gonna see a gynaecologist tomorrow so I'll probably start them as soon as I can"

"You'll tell Lorelai soon?" Jess asked when he got out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Rory nodded and said she would tell her mom that night if she would just find a good moment. 

"So, I was hoping you'd come over tonight" Rory said and looked at him with a hopeful look in her eyes. "And stay for a few hours"

"Really?" Jess replied smiling and took her hand. "Yea, maybe I can do that" 


	11. Chapter Ten

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess etc.

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: R 

A/N: This story will be followed by a sequel (although this story isn't over yet!), or actually this is a prequel to a story I'm already writing. Anyway, there'll be another story linking to this one… 

Alexis Leigh Mariano: thanks for your review. You had a good point about reviews that everyone writing should keep in their minds. Write to write, I really couldn't have said it better myself..:) By the way, I read your story 'Live the Dream', I liked it, it was unlike anything I've ever read before!

So, thanks for the reviews, here comes a new chapter!

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter Ten

*Tuesday, 4.45pm*

Rory had just got out of Luke's when she heard someone yelling her name. She looked around and saw Lane running toward her.

"Hey, I'm so glad I caught you!" she cried out when she reached Rory 

"Is something wrong?" Rory looked worried, but Lane shook her head quickly. 

"No, I just… I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?"

"Yea, sure" Rory said and they headed for the gazebo. "So, are you sure nothing's wrong?" she asked again when Lane continued to have a strange look on her face.

They sat down and Lane looked at her palms a bit nervously.

"It's just something I heard… I saw your mom when I left Luke's earlier"

"Really? That's weird, she was supposed to be at the inn"

"Yea, well I don't know why she wasn't at work but the point is that she didn't see me and I heard her talking on the phone with someone. I think it was your grandma but I'm not sure"

"Yea?" Rory said and looked at Lane curiously. She really couldn't understand what her mom could have said that would interest Lane this much.

"She was talking about you and Jess" Lane said quietly.

Rory looked at her and nodded slowly. Okay, so this was probably not good. Or then again it might be. But if it was good, Lane wouldn't have a hard time telling her this. 

"I didn't hear everything, but… I'm pretty sure I heard her say that they would get rid of him quickly because he was already having sex with you and… and he would get bored with you soon"

Lane had been speaking quietly, she hadn't been able to look at Rory. Rory didn't look at Lane either, she was staring at the floor of the gazebo. It took her some time to understand what she had just heard. Her mom had told someone, probably her grandma, that she was having sex with Jess and so he would be out of the picture soon.  

"I'm sorry, Rory, but I'm pretty sure that's what she said. I didn't hear anything else since I didn't want her to see me and she wasn't exactly talking loudly"

"Yea" Rory said practically inaudibly and looked at Lane. 

"Yea"

"So, she really wants Jess out of my life. And she knows we've had sex…"

Lane nodded and tried to think of something useful to say to Rory. She couldn't come up with anything.

"And I thought things were getting better" Rory said and laughed rather ironically. "God, I feel like such an idiot"

"But you don't think Jess would actually do that, right?" 

Rory looked at Lane for a minute and then she shook her head.

"I think I need to be alone for while" she said and got up. 

"Call me, okay?"

Rory nodded and smiled weakly at her friend. Then she headed home, although she didn't know what she'd do when she'd see her mom.

*The Gilmore House, 7pm*

Rory was sitting on the porch. She saw the headlights of Lorelai's car and soon she parked on the driveway. Rory saw her wave, then she got out of the car and walked to the house.

"Hey there. Waiting for me?"

"Yea" Rory said and nodded slightly. "I was wondering, have you talked to grandma lately?" she asked when Lorelai sat down next to her.

"Yea, we just spoke on the phone today. Why?"

"What did you talk about?" Rory asked 

"Nothing really. The usual stuff"

"So, you didn't tell her that Jess would probably be leaving me now that we've had sex?"

There was a silence. Rory hadn't looked at her mother when she'd said this and Lorelai didn't look at her either. 

"Rory, I…" Lorelai started, but Rory who now turned to look at her determinately cut her off. 

"So, you really think he doesn't care? You're counting the days to the one when he'll realise that I'm just so boring he needs to move on?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Rory, but it seems inevitable now. You won't believe me, but I know guys like him. He wants sex, Rory. That's all he wants from you and once he's had enough, he'll leave you"

Rory got up and walked to the other end of the porch. 

"You don't know him, mom" she said quietly 

"I know guys like him, Rory!" Lorelai said impatiently.

"He's not like that. He loves me"

"And why do you think he's told you that?"

"He told me he loved me last night, he didn't tell me he loved me because he wanted me to have sex with him. And how do you know we've had sex anyway?"

For a minute Lorelai was silent, but then she said that she had gone through Rory's room and found a packet of condoms. Rory looked at her and she didn't know whether she should be just disappointed or furious.

"He makes me happy. Why can't you accept that?" 

Lorelai walked to Rory and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I will never accept him, ever. And I don't need to because he won't be around for long. You can be sure about that"

Rory backed away from Lorelai and looked at her. She didn't know what to say, she felt she didn't even know the woman standing in front of her. Rory walked past her mom and headed for the driveway. 

"Where are you going, Rory?" Lorelai yelled after her. 

Rory stopped and turned to see her mother. For a minute she just stared at her, then she turned away again and kept on walking.

*Luke's 10pm*

Luke was just about to finish closing up when the phone rang. He picked it up absent-mindedly and was surprised to hear Lorelai's voice.  

"Luke, hey. I was wondering… Is Rory there?"

"Rory? No, I don't think so"

"Is Jess home?" Lorelai said and the tone of her voice sounded strange to Luke

"Yea, he's home. I can go up and check if he's heard from Rory"

"Yea, please" Lorelai said quietly and heard Luke put the phone down on the counter

Lorelai was sitting by the kitchen table. She had been waiting for Rory for what seemed to be an eternity. She was worried, she had never seen Rory so hurt in her life, and it was her fault. Although it really wasn't. It was all his fault, he had come into town and messed everything up completely. Lorelai wanted to protect her daughter, but it had been easy for her to see how devoted Rory was to Jess. So, she had no other option than to wait for Jess to hurt her. Then Rory would see that she had been right all along. 

Luke put the phone on the counter and climbed upstairs. Lorelai's voice had sounded strained, Luke had a feeling that she and Rory had had a fight. He went into the apartment and saw Jess coming from the bathroom. He had just been in the shower.

"Hey Jess. Have you heard anything from Rory?"

Jess turned to see Luke and he shook his head.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, just… Lorelai is on the phone asking for her"

"I haven't seen Rory after she left here earlier. You saw her leave, right?"

"Yea" Luke said thoughtfully. "Well, I'm gonna go down and tell Lorelai"

He went back downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Lorelai? Jess said he's not seen Rory after she left here earlier"

"Okay, thanks Luke"

"Did you have a fight?"

"How did you guess?" Lorelai and laughed dryly. "She left three hours ago and she didn't tell me where she was going"

"It's not like Rory" Luke said and at the same time he saw Jess come into the diner. He had quickly pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. He had heard Luke's last words and looked worried. 

"Yea, she was pretty upset when she left"

"I see" Luke said and his voice sounded a bit disappointed. He had been hoping that Lorelai had accepted or even started to accept Jess, but it seemed he had been too optimistic. "Look, I'll call you if we hear anything. And call me when she comes home"

"I will. Thanks Luke"

"No problem" he replied and put the phone down.

Jess looked at him and the serious look on Luke's face told him all he needed to know.  

"Lorelai said they had a fight and she left three hours ago"

"I'll go out" Jess said and headed for the door.

"Grab a jacket or something" Luke said after him. "In case you don't find her right away, it's getting colder out there"

Jess was heading for the bridge. That's the first place he had thought of, that was the place she loved. It wasn't long before he was there, but even though the night was dark, he could right away see she wasn't there. He was now more worried than before. Where would Rory go? She couldn't go to Lane… Why hadn't she come to him? She had fought with Lorelai about him, but she hadn't come to him. Jess was restless, for a minute he just stood there, finally gathering his thoughts and wondering where she might have gone. 

Jess started to walk back into town. He looked around, trying to figure out where she spent her time. In the end, he found himself back at the town square and then he saw a figure at the gazebo. He took a deep breath and headed there quietly, not wanting to scare her. The closer he got, the better he could see her. She was sitting on the bench, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees.

"Rory" he whispered and she lifted her head hastily 

"Hey" she replied just as quietly when she saw his dark figure standing a few feet away away.

"I was worried. Lorelai called Luke and said you'd been gone for hours"

Rory nodded and turned her gaze away from Jess. His voice sounded worried, and for some reason it made Rory feel even worse.

"We had a fight"

"Did you tell her about us?"

"She already knew. She had gone through my room and found the condoms"

"Oh" Jess said and cautiously he sat down on the other bench. "Do you wanna talk about it?"   

"I don't know" Rory sighed and looked at him again. "I just really need some time to think"

"You should go home. You shouldn't be out here on your own"

"This is Stars Hollow, Jess" Rory said and smiled slightly

"Still, you should go home"

Rory looked at him. She loved his face. It was perfect. 

"Do you want me to walk you home?" 

Rory shook his head, and continued to look at him. She had been walking around Stars Hollow for three hours, thinking about everything that had happened in the past weeks. The time she'd been with Jess had gone so quickly, but at the same time it felt like an eternity. She felt she had always been with Jess. Jess made her happy, no doubt about it. Jess made her feel incredible. And the previous weekend… Rory was amazed to realise that it had only been a few days ago that they had spent the weekend together, they had made love. He had told her that he loved her. It seemed it was a long time ago. Now everything was somehow different. 

"I'm gonna go home now" she said and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry I had you so worried"

"It's okay" he said and smiled "Everything's gonna turn out fine"

"Yea" she said and got up.

Jess looked at her. She wasn't herself, he wished he knew more about the fight and what had in fact happened, but he didn't want to pressure her. It was tough for her to fight with her mom, he just didn't know what to do about it. He felt she was pulling away from him, she hadn't come to him, and it made him restless and worried. He stood up as well, and looked at her kindly. Then he stepped a bit closer and touched her cheek gently with his hand.  

"Good night, Rory"

"Good night, Jess" she whispered and without another word or gesture she left Jess standing at the gazebo.  


	12. Chapter Eleven

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess etc.

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: R 

A/N: First, a few things. I know absolutely nothing about the US school system, therefore in this story the school-year ends in late May (like in Finland), hope it's not too far from the truth. Also, in this story Sookie's wedding is in the beginning of June, don't really know what the time it was in the actual show. Hope this isn't confusing to anyone. And one more thing, Rory is not going to Washington for the summer, she hasn't even been offered the chance to go.

Again, thanks for the reviews. I know Lorelai seems a bit out of character, but yea it was necessary for this story. Then again, if you think of the events of e.g. the episode 'Help wanted' and her behaviour there, you'll see that Jess doesn't really bring out the best in her. People do strange things when they think something or someone threatens them. 

Anyway, this story is coming closer to its end. A few more chapters left and then there's the sequel…

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter Eleven

*Jess's bedroom, Monday 9pm*

Jess had just got out of bed. School was over and this was the first day of his summer vacation. He was just picking out a new book to start reading, when he heard Luke enter the apartment.

"Jess? I need you downstairs"

"This is my first day off school" Jess said without lifting his eyes from the book in his hands. 

"It's not like you've spent too much time there anyway. Come on"

"I'll be down soon"

Luke looked at Jess warily. He seemed different again, he seemed like the old Jess, indifferent and cynical. Luke couldn't help but wonder how Rory could affect him like this. He had been much more helpful and optimistic when he'd first come back from New York and started being with Rory, but now… Luke wasn't exactly sure about everything that had happened, but he knew Rory and Jess had spent very little time together after Rory had fought with her mom.  

"So, planning to see Rory today?" he started, trying his best to sound casual

Jess shrugged and said he didn't know.

"Have you talked to her? Properly, I mean" 

"She's not really too anxious to see me, so no" Jess said and his voice sounded so harsh it surprised himself as well as Luke. 

"Do you know what the fight was about?"

Jess turned to look at him and seemed irritated.

"A good guess would be me, but I don't really know much more about it"

Rory had been avoiding him for a week now. She had barely come to the diner and she hadn't called Jess once. They had sat at the bridge a few times reading, but they hadn't actually talked and Jess had been afraid to ask what was going on. He didn't want her to feel pressured, and at the same time he was beginning to wonder if Rory really needed him in her life.  

"Yea" Luke said quietly, he really didn't know what to say. 

"Haven't you talked to Lorelai about it?" Jess said and Luke shook his head seeming a bit embarrassed 

"I haven't really had much time to talk to Lorelai, she's been busy since Sookie's wedding is on Saturday"

Luke hadn't dared to ask Lorelai about the fight she'd had with Rory, and he was somewhat ashamed of it. But he knew they still weren't speaking, they hadn't come to the diner together for a week, and Lorelai had been quiet and stressed. 

 "Well, come down when you have the time" he said to his nephew

"Yea" Jess said and put the book back on the shelf. 

*Tuesday, Noon*

Lane walked in the diner and looked around. It was lunchtime and the place was crammed. Luke was running around looking frustrated, but somehow Lane managed to get his attention to ask if Jess was around.

"Probably in his room reading" Luke replied before returning to the kitchen and Lane headed for the stairs.

She had never been at the apartment before, and after knocking and waiting for an answer that didn't come, she went in. She looked around curiously and it took her a while to notice Jess, who was lying on the couch with a book. Finally she noticed him staring at her and she gasped. 

"Gosh! You scared me"

"I did nothing" he replied and sat up

Lane looked at him and thought that this was going to be difficult. Jess wasn't in his best moods, but then again Lane couldn't really blame him. 

"So, I've never been here before"

"Really?" 

"Really"

They were both silent and Lane let her gaze go around the room.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Rory"

At least she now had his undivided attention. The look on his face was hard to read, but it wasn't indifferent. It was tense and anxious. Lane had never seen him like this before.

"You haven't seen her a lot lately"

"You could say that" Jess replied and put the book down next to him.

"I don't want to butt in, but… She just… You know how it is with her and Lorelai, right?"

Jess nodded and looked at Lane warily. It felt strange that she was there talking to him about his girlfriend. A part of him was afraid that she didn't have too many nice things to say to him. 

"It's really tough for her to fight with her mom. Do you know what the fight was about?"

"Me" he replied and then added that he didn't know much more about it.

"You haven't asked her?" Lane said rather curiously

"Well, I haven't really seen her much and I didn't want to… I figured she'd tell me when she wanted to"

Again they were both silent, finally Jess asked her if Rory knew she had come to see him. Lane shook her head.

"You make her happy, Jess" she blurted out and Jess looked at her surprised. He had expected something else, maybe Lane telling him that Rory was really better off without him.

"Yea, I just wanted to tell you that" she said and went to the door. She was about to step out, when she stopped and looked at him again.

"You don't have to be so careful with her, Jess. You don't have to protect her from anything, tell her what you're thinking. You're not so easy to read" Lane smiled a bit and then disappeared behind the door rapidly. 

Jess stared at the floor for a while. Okay, now he had to think. What should he do? He picked up the book that was beside him. He had no idea how far he had got in it, but he really didn't even care.   

*Tuesday, 10pm*

Luke had just finished closing up the diner and he climbed upstairs feeling exhausted. He found Jess lying on his bed, with his earphones. He knocked on the door, but he didn't hear anything. Just when Luke stood right in front of him, he noticed his uncle's presence. He took off the earphones and looked at Luke.

"Yea?"

"Lane was here today"

"Yea" Jess replied and sat up. 

"I didn't know you two were friends"

"Well, we're not really friends. She just… wanted to talk about Rory"

Luke nodded and continued to look at his nephew. Normally, Jess had no desire to talk about his problems with Luke, but right now he needed to talk to someone. 

"She said I should go and talk to her"

"Maybe you should"

"Yea, maybe"

"Wouldn't it be better to clear things out for good? She looks miserable, when I've seen her around. And I've seen you in a better mood, too"

Jess shrugged and started playing with the cd cover that he was holding. 

"I don't really know. Maybe I should just… Rory asked me about the future"

"And?"

"I don't know anything about the future. I don't know what's gonna happen when she goes to college, cause I don't know what I'm gonna do"

"You mean, you might not be around" Luke sat on a chair and looked at Jess apprehensively. He was pretty sure that this was the most meaningful discussion they had ever had.

"I've never planned anything, and now… She's been really careful when she's talked about the future, I know she doesn't want to pressure me, but she needs to know something about what's gonna happen"

"Can't you just tell her what you told me?"

"That I may leave her next year?" Jess asked and looked at Luke seriously. "Lane said I shouldn't try to protect her, but… Her relationship with Lorelai is ruined, because I wanted to be with her for a year"

"Are you sure it's gonna be just a year?"

Jess shook his head. He didn't know anything, it was possible that he would end up going to college, but he might end up doing something completely different. 

"I don't know. I don't know anything, I don't know what's going on. She hasn't really even looked at me 

for a week, and I don't know why"

Right after Jess had said this, he and Luke both heard a noise from the other room and they jumped up looking at each other. The door to Jess's room had been half open and now someone opened the door properly and appeared in the doorway.

"Rory?" Jess said and the look on his face was a mix of nervousness and horror. He had been completely unprepared to see her. 

Luke stared at her and then turned to see Jess whose eyes were fixed on her intensely.

"I'm gonna go down and… Yea" Luke said and quickly went past Rory closing the apartment door behind him.

A/N: So, that was chapter eleven. I don't usually like these "cliffhangers" but I didn't find a better place to stop, so this is it for now. And here are the lyrics to the song "The Day After Tomorrow" by Saybia. It reminded me of Rory and Jess when I first heard last autumn, way before they had admitted their feelings to each other. I think the easiest way to describe Saybia's music would be to say that they sound a lot like Coldplay.

The day After Tomorrow

Please tell me why do birds

Sing when you're near me

Sing when you're close to me

They say that I'm a fool

For loving you deeply

Loving you secretly

But I crash in my mind 

Whenever you are near

Getting deaf, numb and blind

Just drowning in despair

I am lost in your flame

It's burning like a sun

And I call out your name

The moment you are gone

Please tell me why can't I

Breathe when you're near me

Breathe when you're close to me

I know you know I'm lost

In loving you deeply

Loving you secretly

But I crash in my mind…

Tomorrow

I'll say it all tomorrow

Or the day after tomorrow

I'm sure I'll tell you then


	13. Chapter Twelve

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess etc.

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: R 

A/N: Okay, I know nothing about the wedding culture in the US, I don't know when rehearsal dinners are held, etc., since we don't have those kinds of things here. Hope this doesn't seem too strange... 

Also, I REALLY don't mind when you point out the mistakes I've made. I usually notice them myself after I've already posted the chapter, but not always. I'm just often in such a hurry that I don't really have time to look the text through properly and search for errors (and I'm incredibly lazy). I'm sorry about that… Also, it's always nice to hear that you think the language is pretty much okay. So, my first language is Finnish, since I'm from Finland (Finland is in Scandinavia, people don't usually know that…). But I'm pretty much bilingual, I speak Finnish and Swedish as my first languages.  

This chapter is a lot longer than the last one, I got a bit carried away at one point..;)

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter Twelve

*Jess's bedroom*

The door to Jess's room had been half open and now someone opened the door properly and appeared in the doorway.

"Rory?" Jess said and the look on his face was a mix of nervousness and horror. He had been completely unprepared to see her. 

Luke stared at her and then turned to see Jess whose eyes were fixed on her intensely.

"I'm gonna go down and… Yea" Luke said and quickly went past Rory closing the apartment door behind him

Rory was still standing by the door. 

"I'm sorry I came in like this, but I really needed to see you"

Jess nodded slightly and sat down on the bedside again. 

"Did you hear what… I talked about with Luke?"

Rory nodded and stepped inside the room. She took a seat on the chair Luke had just sat on and looked at Jess warily.

"I'm sorry" she whispered barely audibly. "I know I've probably screwed things up completely, but… I just want to be with you"

Jess lifted his gaze to her, she seemed to be on the verge of tears, and it made his heart break.

"Even though you heard what I just said?" 

Rory nodded and went to him quietly. She sat down next to him and looked at him feeling incredibly helpless.  

"I love you, Jess. I don't want you to change just because my life would be easier if you went to college"

He looked at her, and took a deep breath. Rory put her hand on his thigh cautiously and looked at him waiting for an answer. She got it when Jess suddenly pulled her against himself. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her head on his shoulder. God, she had missed him. 

"I'm sorry, too" he whispered into her ear

"I know" she replied. "I've been such an idiot"

"So have I"

"I know" she said again and was glad to hear him chuckle

He held her tightly and after some tears had ran down her cheeks, she sniffled quietly and he pulled a bit further away from her. The look on his face made Rory smile. His eyes were smiling at her, the expression on his face was kind, it was soft in a way that Rory would have thought to be completely unsuitable for him. But it wasn't. 

"What do you say if I walk you home? We could talk, and I think Luke wants to get to bed"

"Sounds good" she said and looked at him relieved. 

Jess took her hand when they got up and went downstairs. They found Luke wiping the counter and seeing them holding hands, he smiled.

"I'm gonna walk her home" Jess said and Luke nodded slightly. "And yea, I'll be back here in an hour" he added the usual thing Luke had to say when he headed for Rory's. But this time Luke surprised him

"Take your time" he said and both Rory and Jess turned to look at him amazed.

Luke blushed and looked at them annoyed. 

"Go on. Good night, Rory"

"Good night, Luke" she replied when Jess pulled her out of the door.

Rory looked at Jess when they walked hand in hand. She was so happy that she had finally got together the courage to come and see him. For a week she had been completely mixed up, she hadn't felt like herself. She had been going through an emotional roller coaster with Jess, she had been, and she was, so crazy about him. She had had an immense fear of losing him and then everything that had happened with her mom had just been too much. She was still not talking to Lorelai, but now she was with Jess again and he looked at her thoughtfully as they walked through the silent town. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked and pulled her slightly closer to him.

Rory looked at him and for a while she wondered where she should begin.

"Last Tuesday Lane heard my mom talking on the phone. Mom had told my grandma that we were having sex. And she said that since sex was all you wanted, you'd get bored with me soon and you'd dump me even sooner than they had hoped"

Rory's words made Jess fill up with anger and confusion. How could Lorelai say something like that to her? He didn't care about himself or what she thought of him, but to tell Rory that he was going to leave her any day… Rory pulled him out of his thoughts when she continued

"I didn't know what to do. I was angry because she went through my room, and said all those things about you. She's just… She won't even hear what I have to say, she's so caught up in her hate towards you. The only thing on her mind is getting rid of you"

"Do you think it's because of what happened to her at your age?" Jess asked Rory quietly. "I mean, I guess there's nothing I can do to change the way she feels about me?"

Rory shook her head and said that she really didn't know if anything would help the situation. 

"I know she's worried about me getting pregnant, but she didn't really even seem to care that we're having sex. I think she just fears that you'll change me, or take me away from her. I don't know"

Jess looked at her serious face, and he felt he had to ask her a question, just for his own peace of mind. 

"You didn't believe her, did you?"

Rory looked at him. His hair and his eyes were so dark. 

"No, I didn't believe her. It's just… I love you so much, that I'm afraid it's too much" Rory finally said almost silently.

Jess's face was serious when he looked at Rory, who had turned her gaze away from him.

"You make me really happy. And it scares me, cause I don't really know what… Things are gonna change when we get out of high school and I know it's a year before that happens, but it's scary. I can't imagine being without you, and I don't want to cling on to you, either. I just…"

"Rory" Jess whispered and made her look at him. "I was afraid to come to you because I was starting to realise that I don't know what's gonna happen in the future. I can't imagine being without you, either, but I really don't know what I want to do after high school"

Rory looked at him and nodded.

"We just have to think that we're gonna be together for a year at least, and very possibly even more. And you're not clinging on to me, you don't have too strong feelings for me. I'm just amazed that you actually do have those feelings…"

"Oh shut up!" Rory said and smiled widely. "You're just trying make me say nice things about you"

"It was that obvious?" Jess asked seriously and then smirked when Rory slapped him gently. 

"I love you, Jess" she said and cuddled a bit closer to him when they reached her house and sneaked quietly to her room through the window which Rory had left unlocked when she left.

Jess helped her inside and when she went to check if her mom was already home from work, he sat down a chair beside her desk. 

"She'd left a message on the answering machine that she'll stay the night at the inn" Rory said when she appeared in the doorway.

Jess looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Her brown hair was loose on her shoulders, and she had taken off her jacket, and was now wearing only a tank top and jeans. Rory walked to him realising just how much she had really missed him. She sat on his lap so that her legs were dangling on his sides and their chests were against each other. 

Her hands were around his neck and they looked at each other for a while, just trying to realise that they were together again, after what had seemed like an eternity. Jess cupped her face in his hands, his hold on her was firm but gentle. He pulled her slightly closer to him, and just as their lips brushed, Rory thought that life really couldn't get any better than this. 

Their tongues collided and as the kiss continued his hands moved down her sides to her waist and then under her tank top. His touch made Rory jump and when they both needed air Rory began to place kisses on his neck at the same time putting her hands under his shirt. She could hear Jess breathing harder and it made her smile. She loved the way she could make him feel, seeing and hearing his reactions to her, made his feelings even more evident to her. And she needed to know how much he really cared about her and wanted her.  

Jess lifted his hands up and then cupped her other breast gently. He heard Rory gasp quietly and then licked her ear making her shiver on his lap. Rory buried her head on his neck and enjoyed the feelings he aroused in her. Her hands stroked Jess's back tenderly as he continued licking her ear and then moving down to kiss her neck and bare shoulders. Jess rubbed Rory's breast gently and Rory claimed his mouth again, kissing him hard. He cradled her head in his hands and their tongues duelled when Jess suddenly placed his hands on her hips and pulled them against him. His tongue met his movements and when Rory felt his erection against her, she kissed him with probably more passion than ever before and lifted herself so that she was moving against him. Jess let out a moan and pulled her more strongly toward himself. 

They were moving against each other more rapidly and Rory's lips wandered off his and met his neck leaving wet and passionate kisses along it. Once she had again wrapped her arms around him, he surprised her by cupping her hips and standing up. Rory wrapped her legs around his waist until he laid her on the bed. For a minute he just looked at her. She was lying there, she looked beautiful, her lips swollen, her skin smooth and soft. Jess thought it to be rather disturbing that he was thinking about her this way, it actually made him smile that he seemed to be turning into a romantic. Jess removed his shirt and then leaned down on her carefully, soon feeling her fingers on his bare chest. He placed a kiss on her lips, then moving down to kiss her chest, and rolling her top upwards a bit to gain access to her abdomen. His hands followed the same route, stopping at her waist when he gently sucked on the soft skin of the side of her waist. At the same time, he let his hands go to the buttons of her jeans, and her fingers were soon tangled in his hair. Jess smiled, he couldn't stop himself, he loved it when Rory played with his hair, her touch seemed so delicate and caring. 

When Jess had unbuttoned Rory's jeans, she lifted her hips automatically to help him slide them off her. Jess threw them on the floor and then stood up to remove his own pants. Rory looked at him and giggled feeling like a little girl. Again, she was nervous and anxious at the same time.  When Jess sat down beside her in his boxers, he took her hand and lifted it up to his lips. His eyes never left hers when he placed light kisses on her fingers, then on the palm of her hand. Rory looked at him with adoring eyes, Jess loved seeing that look in her eyes, he knew that she had forgotten all the troubles in her life and it was because of him. Then again, all the troubles in her life had basically initiated from him, he thought, but that thought was soon out of his mind, when Rory sat up to pull off her tank top. Jess's fingers entwined with hers when he leaned towards her, and looked at her rather mischievously when he lowered his mouth to her breasts. Rory squeezed his hand tighter and closed her eyes when his lips made contact with the sensitive skin. Taking his time, he licked her nipples and then left a line of kisses on her skin moving upwards to kiss her neck. Suddenly his lips pulled away and Rory opened his eyes to see him positioning himself on top of her better. She lifted her hands to his waist and smiling she slid her hand under the fabric of his boxers tracing her fingernail slowly on his buttock. Jess looked at her taking a deep breath, and when he leaned to kiss her, she managed to roll them over ending up on top of him. 

*1am*

Jess's head rested on Rory's bare abdomen. He was lying on his stomach, sideways on the bed. His fingers gently stroking the skin of her chest. Rory's eyes were closed, and her fingers were entwined in his hair.

"I feel like I'm alive"

Rory opened her eyes and looked at Jess silently. He wasn't looking at her, he was just staring at his hand which was still stroking her skin softly. 

"You know how sometimes you feel like you' re not really you, you're just watching from the outside and seeing yourself do stuff you seem to have no control over… In New York I was just doing things and… There was no one there that I…" Jess didn't really know what he was trying to say. Well, he did, but he didn't know how to say it. "The first time I saw you, you made me feel things I'd never felt before. Whenever I just talked to you, you made me feel strange and really… alive"

There was a silence, during which Rory stared at Jess whose face seemed sad. 

"I don't know if you understand what I mean…"

Rory lifted her hand from his hair and touched his cheek so that he had to look at her. She had tears in her eyes when their eyes connected. Jess lifted his head from her stomach and shifted himself so that he could wrap his hands around her. He laid his head next to her on the pillow, and pressed his lips on her cheek softly, while holding her tightly in between his arms.

"I know what you mean" she said quietly and pulled him closer to her.  

Jess wasn't the kind of person who opened up to people often, not even to Rory. Therefore, she knew to appreciate his words even more, actually she was pretty sure no one had ever said anything like that to her before. She took a deep breath and he pulled slightly further away. He looked at her, still resting his hand on her abdomen and caressing her skin gently. 

"Are you cold?" he asked and then sat up to pull a blanket to cover them.

Rory cuddled closer to him again, and enjoyed the feeling of his warm body against hers.  

"You know, for the past week, every night I laid here thinking that I should come to you. At first I was so mixed up I didn't know what I'd say to you, and then I was afraid that maybe you didn't want to see me"

"Because I hadn't come to you?"

"More because I treated you so… the way I did. If you had acted like I was acting, I wouldn't have been able to take it"

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to talk to me, but… I was afraid that maybe your mom had convinced you of… something. And I was afraid I'd end up hurting you if I leave next year. I don't really know when I would have come to you, I think I would have at some point, since Lane was so good at making me see things in a new way"

"Lane?" Rory asked him curiously and after Jess had explained how Lane had come to see him, Rory smiled widely. "She's an incredible friend" she sighed and then after a moment's silence she added, "I just hope you know how sorry I am for the past week" 

Jess nodded seriously and kissed her softly. Then the look on his face turned to a playful one. 

"But if you want me to really forgive you, you're gonna have to work for it" he said lifting his eyebrow

"I was working pretty hard a while ago" she said and blushed slightly

"Sorry, you need to work even harder" his voice was determined

"Don't you have to go soon?" Rory looked at him and smiled.

"Take your time, my dear uncle said to me" Jess smirked and pinned her to the bed. 

"In that case, I'm willing to do all I can for your forgiveness" Rory said pulling him into a deep kiss

*Luke's, Friday 10am*

Lorelai was sitting by the counter, she had a coffee mug in her hand and as soon as it was empty she passed it to Luke. He refilled it and gave it back to her, at the same time giving her a nervous look.  

"You have the rehearsal dinner tonight?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded

Sookie was getting married the next day, it seemed the wedding had come out of nowhere even though they had been planning it for ages. 

"Aren't you coming tonight?" Lorelai asked surprised. 

"No, I need to stay here and close up. But I'll be at the wedding tomorrow, Jess promised to take care of things here during the ceremony"

"He can't be here tonight?" 

"I didn't ask him. He's worked a lot lately, so I thought he deserved a night off"

"Well, it's not like he'll have anything to do, Rory will be at the dinner"

Luke looked at her. He couldn't understand it, it was like Lorelai didn't even realise that she herself was responsible for the break-up with her daughter. He felt so bad seeing Lorelai and Rory drifting apart, although it seemed they had already drifted apart. He knew they were both hurting, and he knew Jess wasn't happy to be the reason for the break-up. But still, most of all, Luke felt bad about seeing Lorelai like this. She wasn't the same person she had been before. It seemed her hate toward Jess had consumed her completely, she didn't laugh and joke anymore, she just seemed to be waiting. She was waiting for things to get back to the way they had been before. She didn't seem to be able to understand that things would never be like that again.    

"So, you and Rory haven't made up yet? I thought that since you're both bridesmaids…"

Lorelai shook his head and looked at Luke observantly. She knew how Luke felt about Jess and she knew he was happy to see him together with Rory. 

"I haven't even seen her much for the past weeks. She's with Jess or Lane mostly, she usually tells me where she's going, but that's all she's said to me lately. Last Friday dinner, she didn't say a word to anyone except my dad"

Things weren't making sense right now, no one was making sense right now. Luke saw someone waving his or her hand by the window, wanting to make an order. He couldn't do anything about it now. He just stared at Lorelai, and when she turned her gaze to him, she was startled. Luke's eyes were filled with confusion and sadness. 

"When we made up and talked about Rory and Jess I thought things were getting better. What happened?"

Lorelai didn't know. She had meant what she said to Luke then, she had wanted to make things better and she had intended to try. But then she had gone away for the weekend and when she came back, she had felt that Rory was somehow further away from her. She knew more had happened between her and Jess than she had admitted, and she had panicked. Lorelai had searched Rory's room, looking for the one thing she found, condoms. Rory had taken this huge step without talking to her, after being with Jess for such a short time and. Lorelai had hated Jess right from the start, his cocky and careless attitude, and his lack of respect for others. And now things were so different, and Lorelai hated it. Rory didn't talk to her anymore, they weren't best friends anymore.

"I don't know" was the only way she could answer Luke. 

"I do" he said and nodded to a customer still waving his hand. "Who has changed more, you or Rory?" he said and walked away from Lorelai.

A/N: And one more thing, it's nice to see that some people have reviewed this story right from the beginning. Thank you..:) And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you still have the energy to send me feedback about these last chapters (the next one might be the last..). The last chapter should be up in a week.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

PAIRING: R/J 

SUMMARY: The story starts with the episode 'Help wanted'. The fight between Rory and Lorelai doesn't end well, Rory realises that she loves Jess etc.

SPOILERS: None that I know of

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything

RATING: R 

A/N: This is the very last chapter, sniff… It's been a lot of fun writing this. And as a warning, there's a very long author's note in the end. Anyway, I hope you like this.

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter Thirteen  

*Gilmore House, Friday 4pm*

Rory had just got home. She and Lane had spent the whole day shopping in Hartford and she was pretty exhausted when she stepped on the front porch. The rehearsal dinner would start in a few hours, she thought yawning as she opened the door. After getting in, she dropped the bags on the floor and went straight to the kitchen.

Lorelai was sitting by the table and she looked up at Rory who went to the fridge to get a soda.

"Tough day?" Lorelai asked a bit warily and Rory nodded taking a sip of the coke she had in her hand. "So… Do you have a minute?"

Rory looked at her mother with reservation and then sat down facing her. Lorelai had been going through her check-up list for the wedding and she pushed the paper aside when she looked at her daughter. Rory was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. She didn't know what this conversation was about, they hadn't talked in ages. 

"I know you don't wanna talk to me about this, and I understand that… I just wanna make sure that you're… You're on the pill, right?"

Rory nodded. This wasn't going to end well, she thought. Sex was a topic she was sure they could never see eye to eye on.

"I've been on the pill for a few weeks now. I'm being careful, we're being careful. We both know how these things work"

Now it was Lorelai's turn to nod. She had been afraid to ask Rory about the precautions they were taking, but it had been on her mind constantly. She really didn't want Rory to go through what she had, getting pregnant so young. And there was no telling what Jess had been up to before he'd started being with Rory. But she figured that if she wanted this conversation to remain calm, it probably wasn't a good idea to suggest that Jess should get tested for aids. 

"I just wanted to make sure that you're… doing everything you should be. And since Jess is… more experienced, maybe he should… get tested for… things" Lorelai hadn't meant to say it, but then it just came out of her mouth. 

"I know what you mean" Rory said quietly. 

For some reason Rory always started to miss Jess when she talked about him with someone. Rory and Lorelai were staring at each other silently, both feeling a bit uneasy, and Rory thought to herself that she and Jess hadn't spent enough time together in the past few days. 

"So, is everything okay with the wedding?" Rory asked as casually as possible. 

"Yea, and I guess we should now just get ourselves ready for the dinner"

"Yea" Rory said thoughtfully and took a look at her watch. "I'll go and take a shower" 

Rory got up and turned to leave the room, when Lorelai stopped her.

"Rory?"

"Yea?"

"You know that if there's something you need to talk about… I mean about sex or birth control or something like that… You can come to me, even though…"

Even though you're just waiting for Jess to dump me, Rory thought to herself, but managed not to say it aloud. She nodded and went to the bathroom feeling a bit confused by the conversation she had just had with her mom. Lorelai got up and went to her room to prepare herself for the rehearsal dinner. She sat down and looked at herself from the mirror. She was pleased that the talk with Rory had gone so well, she hadn't been sure how she'd react to her asking about her sex-life. It seemed pretty incomprehensible that Rory was having sex. Lorelai had always thought that sex would be something they would discuss and talk about properly. She knew Jess was so much more experienced that Rory, and she was restless thinking that she didn't really know how Rory felt about sex and if everything was going alright with it. 

*The rehearsal dinner, 10pm*

Rory was standing on the porch of Sookie's house. She was waiting for Jess who had promised to come and meet her there and then walk her home. They hadn't seen each other for two days, at least not properly. Rory had been busy with the wedding preparations and Jess had been working every day. But he had called Rory just before she left for the dinner and asked if he could walk her home. She had been pretty pleased to hear that he seemed to miss her. 

Lorelai saw Rory through the window and she stepped outside. 

"Waiting for Jess?"

"Yea, he said he'd help Luke close up so it might take him a while to get here"

Lorelai nodded and sat down on a bench by the side of the house. She looked at Rory. She was beautiful, but she didn't seem different. She looked like the Rory she had always been, the fact that Lorelai now knew she was having sex with Jess hadn't changed the way she saw her. Maybe Rory seemed somehow older, but at the same time she looked innocent. She would probably always have that innocence in her appearance, Lorelai wasn't exactly sure what it was, but something in her made her look like she was an angel. She had been that way since she had been a baby. 

Lorelai didn't say anything, she just continued staring at her daughter. Her conversation with Luke had been on her mind all day, and she was really mixed up thinking about his words and the fact that they made sense.  

"You know, I always thought that having sex would be something we'd talk about" Rory said, but she didn't turn to look at her mom. "I mean… I just thought that things would be different" 

"I know what you mean" Lorelai replied quietly and after a short silence she asked Rory if everything was alright.

"You mean about sex?" Rory asked. "Well, things are… We haven't really had that much sex, but it's really… I don't know how to explain it, and I don't think neither of us want me to get into too much detail…" Rory smiled a bit, and when she turned to see Lorelai, she was surprised to see that even her mother seemed to think her words were amusing. "Things are really good. Things are always good when I'm near him"

Lorelai looked at her. Rory had turned her gaze away again, she was smiling a bit, she looked happy.

"So, you're not having any problems with sex?"

"No. Jess is really thoughtful and he… Sure, he knows what he's doing, but I don't feel like I'm… It feels natural being with him. When we first had sex, we hadn't planned it, but then he was there and it just felt right. He didn't push me into anything, he was actually nervous, maybe even more than me. But I have no regrets about it. Or anything that concerns him"

After saying this, Rory saw Jess walking toward the house and turned to see her mother.

"I better get going. I already said bye to Sookie, so… I guess I'll see you tomorrow at church. I'll probably be in bed by the time you get out of here tonight"

"Yea" Lorelai said and smiled slightly when she got up. "Rory?" 

Her daughter turned to see her, seeming anxious to get to Jess.

"I'm sorry I went through your room"

Rory was silent for a while, then she simply nodded and seemed pleased.

"I'm gonna go" she said. Good night, mom" 

Lorelai looked how she walked away.

Jess was waiting for her on the other side of the street. Lorelai saw how he smiled, kissed her daughter quickly and then took a firm grip of Rory's hand. Rory laughed, Lorelai hadn't heard that sound in ages. She had never seen them together, she had never looked at them together. 

*Saturday, 9am*

Rory had climbed up to Jess's room, but when she got there, he was nowhere to be seen. She looked around surprised, he wasn't usually up at this hour. Then she heard the water running in the bathroom and walked to the door. Just as she was about to open it, it practically hit her in the face when Jess stepped out. 

"Rory! Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly when Rory held her face.

"No, I'm fine" she managed to say and smiled. "My nose hurts, though"

Jess looked at her and then touched her nose gently and cautiously. 

"I hope it doesn't leave a bruise, you won't look good at the wedding today. And Lorelai will think I beat you up."

His words made Rory laugh and just then she realised he was wearing only a towel. Jess noticed how her gaze ran down his body and smiled contently. It felt pretty incredible that Rory was so head-over heels in love with him. But he liked it. He loved it.

"It looks to me like you would be willing to replace breakfast with something else" Jess said and chuckled when Rory blushed slightly. "And I guess I have to make this whole 'slamming the door in your face –thing' up to you. Do you have time before the wedding?"

"I always have time for you" Rory replied and smiled at him playfully.

Jess grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed. But Rory surprised him by pushing him on his back and climbing on top of him. Straddling him, she took a quick look at her watch making sure they really had time for this before Luke came to harass Jess about working. Noticing her actions, Jess smiled

"We have the time" he said and pulled her downward to kiss him.

While kissing him, Rory let her hands go slowly up his sides to his bare chest. Jess's hands were resting on her waist and when she pulled away for a breath, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her. Rory was actually kind of surprised that she felt so comfortable around Jess, even when she barely had any clothes on. No other man had ever seen her even in her underwear, let alone without anything on. Now that she was only wearing her skirt and a bra, she leaned down again to nibble on his earlobe. Jess's hands moved slowly up her thighs and under her skirt. While Rory's lips moved to his neck, she heard him a take a deep breath.

"Rory?" he whispered and she lifted her head to look at him.

She blushed, although she had tried very hard not to.

"I might be going crazy, but I'd say you're not wearing any underwear"

Rory's face was red, but seeing the look on Jess's face was definitely worth the awkwardness. He had been caught completely off guard and he just stared at Rory with an amazed look on his face. But slowly, the expression on his face turned into a wide smile. Rory was definitely full of surprises.  

"So, you came to see me just for this?" he asked lifting her eyebrow and then touching her cheek gently. 

"Why else?" she replied and her face colour was finally returning into a more normal shade. 

Jess looked at her, and then pulled her down again. He was cradling her face in his hands, and he placed his lips carefully on the tip of her nose.  

"Does it still hurt?" he said and looked her in the eyes. 

The tone of his voice was so perfect, and so was the look in his eyes. Rory thought that she might faint any minute. It felt so inconceivably perfect being with him.

She shook her head, and he let his lips move to her cheeks, finally descending to her lips again. They kissed slowly, finally Rory pulled away, taking a deep breath and letting her gaze turn from his face to his chest. Sitting on top of him, she let her hands run along his skin without a rush. Finally her hands slid down to his waist and she glanced at him when her hands fingered the towel he was wearing.

This was really a good morning, there was no doubt about it.

A/N: So, this was it. My first fanfic. I'm incredibly happy that so many people seemed to like it, I know I have a lot to improve on, but right now I'm just happy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, or just read this story. Especially Emily, anonymousthinker, markie who seemed to be reviewing this right from the start to the very end. Also thanks to everyone who took the time to send long reviews and really tell me what they liked and did not like about the story, e.g. Jewls13 and laura mariano. Also thanks to those pointing out my grammatical errors… So thanks everyone! This sounds a bit like I just won an Oscar… I'm just excited, and I hope you liked this last chapter. I know this story doesn't have a real finale in the end, but that's because there will be a sequel. Not a very happy one, although not a sad one either… I don't know how to explain it, it's gonna be interesting, I think. Okay, I'm gonna finish this way too long author's note now, thanks everyone and please tell me what you thought of this last chapter, I really want to know..:) 

And one more thing, about the sequel and its rating. Do you guys think I should make it R (because of sexual situations)? I guess you already know that I think sex is really important and all, but I'm REALLY insecure when it comes to writing sex scenes… Help me make up my mind!


	15. FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, about the sequel. It's gonna be take place about 10 years after this story ends, and I have to warn you -  Rory and Jess are NOT together (although the pairing will most definitely be R/J). I don't wanna say too much about it now, but I think it'll be interesting. And I guess I'll rate it R... I just hope you'll like it, I'll start posting it as soon as possible, maybe even next week if I just have the time. Anyway, I'm always happy to receive reviews and suggestions for the future..:) And I almost forgot, the story will be called The Harsh Light Of Day (the title of one of Fastball's albums). So look out for it in the next few weeks…!


End file.
